Überleben
by stephbe
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt 2015. Zane, Zack, Syl, Krit, Jondy,Brin und mein selbsterfundener Charakter werden von Lydecker entdeckt und gejagt. Doch eine neue - viel größere Gefahr - ist ebenfalls auf die X5 aufmerksam geworden und die Hetzjagt beginnt.
1. Chapter 1

_DIE GROßE GEFAHR_

Dark Angel gehört nicht mir und ich will kein Geld damit verdienen.

**15.05.2015-22.43 Uhr**

Eine dunkle Nacht. Die Straßenlichter brannten dumpf. Die riesigen Villen bereicherten den Anblick und zeigte das Nobelviertel der Stadt. Das größte Gebäude bestand fast nur aus Glas. Man konnte die vielen Porzellan- und Kunstgegenstände bewundern. Weit oben auf den Dächern kletterten vier ganz in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten. Sie stoppten auf einem Dach gegenüber dem Gebäude. Ein braunhaariger Jugendlicher deutete den anderen, was sie zu tun hatten. Seine Hand zeigte auf zwei Seile und anschließend hob er Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Er machte den anderen drei klar, wie sie auf das andere Dach kamen. Die nickten und machten sich auf die Arbeit. Der Anführer und der andere schwarzhaarige Junge knoteten das eine Ende der zwei Seile an einem Ring, gebunden am Gebäude, das andere banden sie sich um ihren Körper. Die zwei Mädchen klammerten sich jeweils um einen und schon flogen sie zur anderen Seite. Die Klettertour ging weiter, als sie bei einem Fensterspalt landeten. Die Mädchen stiegen das Abflussrohr empor, während die anderen Beiden, sich um die Seile kümmerten und anschließend mit denen folgen. Auf dem Dach angelangt, knieten sie sich und beobachteten die wertvollen Gegenstände. Das blonde Mädchen zog ein Kopfhörer hervor und setzte es sich auf. „ Zack?!" – „ Wo seit ihr" Die männliche Stimme wurde von einem Rauschen unterbunden. „ Am Ziel. Jetzt liegt´ s an euch." ...

Etwa sechs Meilen entfernt auf einen fast leeren Campingplatz. Der schwarz- blaue Trailer erschien so dunkel wie die Nacht. Doch darin war es alles andere als das. Von Innen war der Trailer groß. Über dem Fahrer- und Beifahrersitz war ein Doppelhochbett. Es war mit drei Schlafsäcken besetzt. An der linken Seite befand sich die Küche, bestehend aus einem Herd mit Ofen, einem Kühlschrank mit Gefrierfach und einer Mikrowelle. Teller und Besteck waren aufgestapelt. Rechts war ein großer Seitentisch, auf dem sich Akten, Stifte und andere Dinge befanden. Überall waren Hochschränke, die überfüllt waren. Auf dem Boden lagen noch vier weitere Schlafsäcke. Medizin lag auf einer der zwei Bänke. In der Mitte spaltete sich die Stube, die durch einen Vorhang getrennt wurde. Dahinter befand sich ein Raum, der ganz anders war. Er war wie ein Arbeitszimmer gestaltet. Eine Liege stand in der linken Ecke. Über ihr noch weitere Wandschränke. Ihr gegenüber stand ein großer Holztisch, versehen mit zwei Computern und einem Steuerbord. Ein blonder Jugendlicher saß auf dem Stuhl und starrte in dem Bildschirm, währen eine schwarzhaarige Asiatin den Computer benutzte. Ein weiteres Mädchen saß auf der Liege. Der Blonde hatte einen Kopfhörer auf. „ Wartet noch. Wir sind gleich soweit." – „ Okay!" Die Mädchenstimme hallte durch den Raum. Auf dem Monitor sah man die vier Jugendlichen. Auf dem anderen konnte man das Gebäude von innen beobachten. Die Asiatin tippte heftig auf der Tastatur. „ Okay, Zack. Ich bin in ihr System." – „ Beeil dich." – „ Da, die Überwachungskameras. Ich kann sie für fünf Minuten ausschalten. Fünf Minuten." – „ Gut, Brin." Die Stimme aus der Sprechanlage schien zufrieden." Zack gefiel das nicht. „ Hör zu, Jondy. Unsere Mission hat äußerste Priorität. Das gilt auch für Ray. Keine Fehler, keine Ablenkungen." Diese Anmerkung sorgte dafür, dass das braunhaarige Mädchen auf dem Monitor ihre Faust kurz hob. Zack schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Macht euch an die Arbeit." ...

Lautlos zog der schwarzhaarige Junge sein Seil hervor und warf ein Ende durch die Dachlukenöffnung in den schwarzen Raum. Jondy machte es ihm gleich. Die anderen beiden nahmen ein Seil und kletterten, von den anderen festgehalten, durch die Luke und befanden sich nun im Zimmer. Sie hielten sich an den Seilen fest und beobachteten den Raum. Das Mädchen sah sich um. „ Ziemlich große Wahl." – „ Halt die Klappe, Ray." Ray sah ihren Partner finster an. Der jedoch blickte sich um und deutete mit dem Arm auf ein Kästchen. Ray nickte. Sie schwang sich vorsichtig auf eine Wand mit Regalen zu. Als sie nah genug dran war und springen wollte, spürte sie einen festen Druck auf ihren Arm. Das Mädchen blickte wütend zu den älteren. „ Was soll das, Zane? Hast du sie noch alle?" – „ Du spinnst doch. Nicht so.. Ich... Hey, hör auf mich zu schlagen." Ray hatte mit ihrem Fuß in Zane´ s Magengegend getreten. Der wurde jetzt wütend und hielt sie an ihrer Jacke fest. „ Du hast wohl ein Knall." – „ Lass mich los, Zane." – „ Nein, das kommt nicht in Frage." – „ Lass mich endlich los." – „ Nein." – „ Idiot!" Die beiden fingen an auf sich einzudreschen. Jondy wurde nervös. „ Krit, tu irgendwas." – „ Was denn? Hey. Zane! Ray! Hört auf! Ihr fallt schon!" ...

Brin tippte angespannt auf die Tastatur. „ Sie haben nur noch zwanzig Sekunden. Das gibt Ärger." – „ Zack, sag, dass sie aufhören sollen." – „ Keine Angst, Syl. Das mach ich... Jondy! Sorg dafür, dass sie aufhören." – „ Wie denn?" – „ Zieht sie rauf. Sie..." Syl unterbrach ihn. „ Zu spät. Sieh doch, Zack!" Sie tippte auf den Bildschirm. Ray und Zane waren von den Seilen gestürzt und landeten hart auf den Boden. Sofort wurde der Alarm ausgelöst. Zack reagierte sofort „ Rückzug! Sofort! Los, Rückzug!" – „ Roger! Sind schon auf den Straßen. Kommen gleich." Dann war nur noch ein Rauschen zu hören. Zack setzte seinen Hörer ab. Sein Gesicht verriet alles, wie man durch Brin feststellen konnte. „ Zack. Beruhig dich!" – „ Ich bin ruhig." – „ Bist du nicht. Ich sehe es doch." Der blonde Junge stand auf und schritt mit wutverzerrten Gesicht auf und ab. Syl war davon nicht begeistert. „ Was hast du vor? Du wirst doch nicht..." – „ Darauf kannst du wetten. Sobald sie da ist!" – „ Hey, keep cool!" – „ Ich bin okay. Ich bin..." – „ Nur sauer. Und genau das ist das Problem." Zack sah die Asiatin mit düsterer Miene an. „ Wie meinst du das?" – „ Immer wenn du..." – „ Sie kommen!" – „ Zack!...Zack, bleib ruhig! Zack!" Doch es war zu spät. Wütend stieg der Anführer aus dem Trailer und schritt auf die vier zu. Ray merkte schnell, wen er so wütend ansah. Sie blieb stehen. Syl und Brin stürmten aus dem Trailer. „ Zack, mach das nicht!" Der Junge ignorierte sie. Er ging an Zane, Krit und Jondy vorbei zu Ray. Die versuchte noch zu entweichen, doch Zack war schneller. Er stürmte auf sie zu und warf sie auf den Boden. „ Du bist wohl verrückt geworden, oder was sollte das?" – „ Zack, das ist unfair. Zane..." Ray war aufgestanden, aber der Anführer griff sie wieder an. Er schlug dreimal mit den Knie in ihren Magen, formte seine Hand zu einer Faust und stieß sie auf ihr Kreuz. Das Mädchen fiel keuchend auf den Boden. Zack ließ ihr keine Zeit sich auszuruhen. Er setzte sich auf sie und verpasste ihr einige Haken. Ray fing an sich zu wehren. Sie schnappte sich seinen Kragen und zog Zack von sich weg. Ray bekam die Oberhand und schlug auf den Blonden ein. Ihre Nase blutete inzwischen; nach den Schmerzen zu urteilen, war sie gebrochen. Zack bekam eine Hand frei und nutze sie. Schnell war er wieder frei und schlug seine Schwester wieder zu Boden. Ray blieb mit schmerzverzerrenden Gesicht liegen. Zack wollte wieder zuschlagen, doch jemand packte ihn an den Schultern. Krit redete auf ihn ein. „ Das reicht, Zack. Sie hat genug." – „ Krit hat Recht. Ray muss versorgt werden." Es entstand eine kurze Pause, während Zack mit sich kämpfte. Nach einer kleinen Weile hatte er sich entschlossen. „ Ich geh auf Route. Verbindet sie." Mit einem verärgerten Blick auf seine Schwester, verschwand er. Ray stand auf und befühlte ihre Nase. „ Oh, Scheiße." Jondy trat zu ihr. „ Komm mit. Du musst versorgt werden." – „ Glaubst du, dass er sich wieder beruhigt? Sonst macht er mir die Hölle heiß. Und darauf stehe ich wirklich nicht." – „ Kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Krit, Syl. Haltet ihr Wache." – „ Okay." - „ Brin, suchst du Zack." Brin nickte und verschwand. Jondy wandte sich an den Zweitältesten. „ Du kommst mit uns. Und keine Widerrede. Auch nicht von dir.", Ray verstummte und sah Zane bitter an. Der blickte genauso entgeistert zurück. Jondy bemerkte das. „ Hört bloß auf damit. Kommt endlich." Die Drei verschwanden in den Trailer und ließen Syl und Krit zurück. ...

Lydecker saß an seinem Computer, als die Tür auf ging. O´ Neill betrat den Raum. Er hatte eine DVD in der Hand. „ Colonel. Ich habe etwas Merkwürdiges entdeckt." – „ Ist es relevant?" – „ Sicher, Sir. Es könnte sogar von großer Wichtigkeit sein." – „ Sprechen Sie weiter." – „ Vor etwa zwei Stunden gab es einen Einbruch im Nobelviertel von Chicago." – „ Und?" – „ Sie sollten sich das hier ansehen." O´ Neill schob die DVD in den Rekorder und drückte auf Play. Darauf waren Ray und Zane nach den Sturz zu sehen. In dem Film sahen sie sich kurz um, kletterten wieder auf die Schränke und packten sich die Seile. Es gab einen Dialog. „ Das ist alles deine Schuld, Zane." – „ Ach, halt die Klappe." Anschließend verschwanden sie. Es gab eine Minute Stille, dann kamen die Polizisten und sahen sich um. Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz. O´ Neill sah seinen Vorgesetzten fragend an. Der lehnte sich nachdenklich an seinen Stuhl zurück. „ X5-439 und X5-205." – „ Ja. Die beiden wurden noch mit anderen Kindern gesehen. Und zwar in Beverly Hills, New York und San Franzisko. Es scheint, dass der älteste, ein blonder Junge, der Anführer sei." – „ X5-599. Wo könnten sie jetzt sein?" – „ Es gibt sieben Campingplätze in der Stadt. Zwei davon sind geschlossen." – „ Das ist egal. Sucht sie." – „ Ja, Sir." – „ Und O´ Neill.", der zwei Meter Mann drehte sich um, „ Nehmen Sie zwei Dutzend Ihrer besten Leute mit. Sie sollen mit äußerster Präzision arbeiten. Informieren Sie sich vorher über die Anzahl der Kinder und das geschätzte Alter. Aber bringen Sie sie lebendig zurück." – „ Ja, Sir." Lydecker war alleine. Er öffnete seine Schreibtischschublade und zog ein paar Akten heraus. „ Endlich. Nach sechs Jahren finde ich euch." Er öffnete ein Akten. „ Doch wer seid ihr?" Er las eine. Zack´ s Akte. " Du bist der Anführer, X5-599. Wie viele beschützt du? Ray und Zane. Wer noch? Jondy, Ben, Max? Ihr seid zu viele. Du kannst nicht über alle wachen. Und ich werde sie holen. Einen nach den anderen." ...

" Ihr solltet euch langsam wieder vertragen. Zack ist sowieso wütend auf euch." – „ Falsch. Er ist wütend auf mich... Autsch." Ray rieb sich den Ellenbogen. Auch ihr Arm hatte etwas mit abbekommen. Jondy tat etwas Desinfektionsmittel darauf. „ Du hast ihn nur verstaucht. Und die Schürfwunde heilt auch wieder. Nichts Schlimmes." Zane setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und startete den Computer. Ray blickte ärgerlich zu ihm. „ Eigentlich hättest du auch etwas abbekommen sollen." – „ Es war aber deine Schuld, Ray." – „ War es nicht. Hättest du mich nicht aufgehalten, wäre..." – „ Hättest du den Alarm schon vorher ausgelöst. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe." Ray runzelte die Stirn. „ Was machst du eigentlich." – „ Ich glaube, wir waren länger als fünf Minuten drinnen. Ich check, ob die Überwachungskamera an war." Jondy ging zu ihm. „ Hast du schon etwas Relevantes entdeckt?" – „ Nein, noch nicht. Aber wenn etwas ist, müssen wir weg von hier." Ray lag auf der Liege und sah zu ihren Leidensgenossen. „ Glaubst du, Lydecker könnte uns auf den Fersen sein?" – „ Wenn uns die Kamera erfasst hat, dann schon. Und die Chancen stehen dank dir besonders hoch." – „ Weist du was, Zane. Du nervst mich. Halt einfach die Klappe und mach deine Arbeit." – „ Ich, an deiner Stelle, würde vorsichtig sein, mit dem was du sagst." – „ Wie lang muss ich noch dein Gelaber anhören? Denkst du, deine Drohungen würden etwas bringen?" – „ Jetzt reicht´ s." Zane stürzte sich auf Ray. Die beiden Jugendlichen prallten gegen die Wand und stürzten auf den Boden. Ray schrie vor Schmerz auf und fing an Zane zu schlagen. Ehe der Kampf den Höhepunkt erreichte, schnappte sich Jondy den Älteren und schleuderte ihn von Ray weg. Die stand schwerkeuchend und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Wut und Schmerz zeigte, auf. Zane verschränkte seine Arme und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Jondy sah ihn an. „ Lass sie in Ruhe und geh an die Arbeit. Und du, Ray, legst dich hin und ruhst dich aus. Ich will keinen Streit mehr." Das braunhaarige Mädchen legte sich wieder hin. Zane wandte sein Interesse wieder dem Computer zu. Der piepte. Jondy sah auf den Monitor. „ Was hast du gefunden?" – „ Die Videoaufnahme. Verdammt! Sie haben uns erwischt." Auf dem Bildschirm war der gleiche Film zu sehen, wie in Lydecker schon sah. Zane stand auf. „ Wir müssen die anderen holen." – „ Sieh vorher nach, ob schon Kopien gemacht wurden. Falls es schon welche gibt, versuch sie zu lokalisieren. Und lösch das verdammte Video." – „ Ja, ma´am." Der Junge machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Syl sah verwundert in den Raum. „ Was ist passiert? Zack und Brin sind noch nicht zurück." – „ Na toll. Syl, geh du sie bitte suchen. Und nimm das hier mit." Jondy warf ihr eine Pistole entgegen, „ Nur ein Warnschuss, wenn´ s gefährlich wird." Syl runzelte die Stirn, fragte aber nicht weiter. Ray hatte sich inzwischen aufgerichtet und wartete auf Befehle. „ Was soll ich... au. Oh, Mist." Zane und Jondy sahen sie verwirrt an. Ray hatte ihre Hand auf den Kopf. Er fühlte sich an, als ob er jeden Moment explodieren könnte. Es war ein fieses Stechen. Ray löste ihre Hand vom Kopf und betrachtete sie. Die war voller Blut. Jondy trat näher an ihre Freundin und bemusterte die Wunde. „ Das ist eine Platzwunde. Die musst du dir beim Sturz zugelegt haben. Warte mal.", Jondy tastete auf den Kopf. Ray zuckte zusammen. Für die vorläufige Anführerin war die Sache klar. „ Du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung." – „ Und was soll ich machen?" – „ Setz dich lieber hin und ruh dich aus." – „ Aber ich kann doch nicht nichts tun." – „ So verschlimmerst du deinen Zustand." – „ Aber ich..." – „ Es ist zu gefährlich." – „ Aber..." Jondy verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte leicht ärgerlich den Kopf. „ Okay. Setz dich an den Tisch und studiere die Karte. Such die beste Route für uns aus." – „ Gut." – „ Lass mich vorher deine Wunde desinfizieren. Dein Arm muss auch noch verbunden werden." Ray nickte. Jondy wandte sich zu ihr. Zane tippte derweil an der Tastatur. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er es gefunden. „ Hier, Jondy. Zwei Kopien. Eine ging nach New Orleans zum Besitzer persönlich, die andere ist unbekannt." – „ Hört sich nach Manticore an." – „ Manticore ist in Wyoming. Es dauert mindestens drei Stunden bis sie hier sind. Und außerdem müssen sie uns erst noch suchen." Das Mädchen hatte gerade Ray verbunden. „ Dann müssen wir in spätestens eine Stunde fahren. Ray, nimm dir ein paar Karten und such eine ruhige Straße." – „ Okay." – „ Zane hilft dir dabei." – „ Was?", Ray war weniger begeistert, „ Oh, nein. Nicht mit ihm?" – „ Hey! Denkst du ich wäre davon begeistert? Du bist mir zu..." – „ Ach, halt doch die Klappe." Zane stand drohend auf. „ Wag es ja nicht, so mit mir zu reden, oder..." – „ Oder was? Hast du ein Problem?" – „ Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen." Jondy war nicht sehr begeistert. „ Hört sofort auf! Alle beide!" – „ Er hat..." – „ Ray! Macht euch an die Arbeit." Zane und Ray starrten sich finster an, wagten es aber nicht zu widersprechen. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und holten ein paar Karten heraus. Jondy seufzte und wandte sich zum Computer. Die Trailertür ging auf und die anderen betraten den Raum. Zack sah noch etwas wütend aus. „ Was ist los?" – „ Lydecker. Er hat eine Spur von uns." – „ Wie konnte das passieren?... Moment mal." Der älteste sah die beiden am Tisch Sitzenden finster an und verschränkte die Arme. Zane sah erst zu seiner Kumpanin, dann zu dem Anführer. „ Nun ja. Ich denke, wir waren über fünf Minuten drin." Ray nickte zaghaft. „ Und da wir länger als die besprochene Zeit am vereinbarten Ort waren, wurde die Manipulation der Sicherungssysteme aufgehoben und bevor wir das Ziel verlassen konnten, waren sie schon vollends intakt und konnten ihre Tätigkeit exakt beobachten. Wir haben im Prinzip eine korrekte Analyse unsere äußerliche Identität zurückgelassen." Syl, Krit und Zane stöhnten. Das machte Ray immer, wenn sie vom Thema abschweifen wollte. Zack wollte eine Antwort. „ Du redest dich herum. Und jetzt das Ganze präzise, bitte." Ray zögerte. Dann gab sie es auf und wurde deutlich. „ Sie haben uns mit der Überwachungskamera erfasst." Eine kurze Pause entstand. Zack sah seine Kameraden ungläubig an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „ Das habt ihr super gemacht." – „ Okay, wir haben Mist gebaut, aber es..." – „ Mist gebaut? Das ist noch harmlos ausgedrückt." Zack lachte sarkastisch, dann wurde er wieder ernst und griff Zane am Kragen. „ Ich würde sagen, ihr habt ein großes Problem. Ihr werdet den Trailer nicht mehr verlassen, nur dann, wenn ich es sage. Ihr werdet euch in der nächsten Zeit mit dem Papierkram beschäftigen. Noch fragen?" Keiner sagte was. Zack stieß seinen Partner nach hinten. Er wandte sich zu den anderen. „ Jondy, du wirst versuchen immer auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Syl, Krit, bereitet die Waffen vor. Brin, du kommst mit mir. Ich will immer den neuesten Stand." Dabei sah er immer noch sauer zu seiner Schwester und Zane. Die blieben lieber stumm...

Lydecker blickte auf dem Monitor. Die gleiche Szene. Immer und immer wieder. Er musste sich das Aussehen des Jungen einprägen. Ungefähr 1.75 groß, kurze braune Haare, braune Augen. X5-205, Zane. Er war der zweitälteste ´seiner Kinder. Seine Geburt war am schwersten gewesen. Er wäre fast gestorben. Dann nach zwei Jahren hatte Lydecker ihn für ein Tag lang beobachtet. Zane hatte Fortschritte gemacht, sogar schon mit Kampfsport angefangen. Er war immer sehr gut gewesen. Deshalb wunderte es Lydecker, dass er und 439 erwischt wurden. Sie schienen ihre Vorsicht vergessen zu haben. Alles was Manticore ihnen gelernt hatte, schien auf die kalte Schulter genommen zu werden. Lydecker sah sich noch einmal die Aufnahme an. Er erwischte den Streit. „ Das ist alles deine Schuld, Zane." – „ Ach, halt die Klappe." Der Colonel stoppte die Aufnahme und lehnte sich zurück. Das Mädchen war wirklich X5-439. Lydecker erkannte es an ihrer Art. Sie hatte sich schon immer aufbrausend gegenüber ihren älteren ´ Brüdern verhalten. Sie hatte sich nie unterordnen lassen. Ray war einer der Anführer, sie hatte Manticore immer Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Lydecker wusste, dass es sehr schwer sein würde, die Gruppe der X5 einzufangen. Aber es würde ihm gelingen. Dieses Mal würde er es schaffen. ...

Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann mit schwarzen Anzug und Krawatte klopfte an der Tür eines unbekannten Raumes. Ihm wurde geöffnet. Der Mann trat ein und schüttelte einer älteren, grauhaarigen Frau die Hand. „ Ich habe Informationen für Sie. Ich glaube das dürfte Sie interessieren." – „ Das hoffe ich sehr. Sie wissen, ich möchte nicht gern gestört werden." –

„ Glauben Sie mir. Letzte Nacht um c. a. 22.50 Uhr gab es in einem Nobelviertel in Chicago einen interessanten Einbruch?" – „ Einen Einbruch? Was ist daran ungewöhnlich?" Der Mann lächelte und öffnete seinen Aktenkoffer. Er holte eine DVD heraus. „ Der Einbruch wurde von Kindern durchgeführt. Von besonderen Kindern... Darf ich?" Er deutete auf einen Fernseher. Die Frau nickte. Sie war verwundert und gespannt. Der Afroamerikaner schob die DVD in den Rekorder und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Das Überwachungsvideo erschien auf den Bildschirm. Die Frau starrte darauf. „ Sind das...?" – „ Sie stammen aus der X5-Serie. Von Manticore." – „ Sind Sie sich sicher." Der Mann drückte den Pause-Knopf. Zane und Steph waren auf den Seilen und hatten der Kamera den Rücken zugedreht. „ Sehen Sie genau hin. Sie müssen sich auf ihre Nacken konzentrieren. Die alte Frau blickte genauer hin und erkannte, was ihr Besucher meinte: Zane´ s und Ray´ s Strichcodes waren deutlich zu sehen. Die Frau schien zufrieden. „ Diese beiden Kinder müssen wir haben. Wir brauchen sie lebend. Die Implantate sind noch zu unsicher. Ein X5 wäre hervorragend geeignet." – „ Nun, ich habe bereits Vorbereitungen getroffen. Zehn meiner besten Männer sind schon unterwegs nach Chicago." – „ Gut. Sind Sie sicher, dass es nur zwei sind?" – „ Nicht ganz. Aber es sind noch Kinder. Meine Leute werden es auf jeden Fall schaffen, sie einzufangen." – „ Wenn Sie meinen. Mir reicht ein X5 aus. Wenn es geht ein weiblicher. Die männlichen brauchen wir nur zu Untersuchungszwecken und können entbehrt werden. Sie bekommen zwanzigtausend pro Kopf." – „ Ja, ma´ am." Der Mann nickte und ging mitsamt Koffer aus dem Zimmer. Die Frau lächelte gefährlich. „ Ich werde gewinnen, Deck. Deine Kinder gehören mir." ...

„ Möchtest du Tee, Syl?" Krit setzte sich neben seiner Freundin auf das feuchte Gras. Syl schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte ein Gewehr in der Hand und betrachtete ihre Umgebung. Krit grinste. „ Wie wär´ s mit Kaffee. Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen nötig." – „ Wirklich nett. Du solltest deine Aufgabe ernster nehmen. Zack reißt dir sonst den Kopf ab." – „ Na, ich kann schon seinen Fußabdruck an meinen Hintern sehen. Er ist immer so ernst." Krit hielt nun ebenfalls Ausschau nach möglichen Feinden. Seine lockere Stimmung verflog langsam und er wurde etwas ernster. „ Was meinst du. Wie lange wird es dauern, bis sie hier sind? Es ist immerhin noch ruhig." – „ Ja. Ich hasse diese Art von Ruhe. Sie macht mich immer nervös." – „ Wen nicht. Weist du, was ich hasse?", Syl zuckte die Schultern. Krit fuhr fort, „ Immer fliehen zu müssen. Ich will endlich meine Freiheit genießen. Irgendwo hin. In einer Gegend, in der mich niemand kennt. Dort werde ich mir dann eine Wohnung suchen und soviel Blödsinn machen, wie es nur geht." Krit senkte leicht seinen Kopf, „ Genau das ist mein Traum. Und irgendwann wird er in Erfüllung gehen. Das weis ich." Syl hatte ihren Freund ruhig zugehört. Nun schüttelte sie traurig den Kopf. „ Manchmal bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir das richtige gemacht haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir irgendwann wirklich frei sein werden. Ich werde wahrscheinlich immer Angst haben müssen. So etwas bekommt man nicht los. Sie werden uns immer jagen." Krit sah erst in den Himmel, dann zu Syl. „ Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich werde dich beschützen. Wir können schließlich auch zusammen in eine Stadt gehen, in der wir frei sind... Und sei es in unseren Träumen." Syl lächelte hoffnungsvoll. „ Das wäre wirklich wunderbar." ...

„ Das ist eine schlechte Route. Wenn wir die fahren, erwischen sie uns sofort." – „ Ach ja. Und welche bevorzugst du dann, du Schlaumeier." – „ Die hier.", Zane deutete auf eine Strecke, „ Die ist ziemlich abgelegen." – „ Idiot. Die ist viel zu eng. Ich bin für diese Strecke. Sie hat mehrere Abzweigungen und man kann sich leicht verfahren, wenn man sich nicht auskennt." Zane schüttelte den Kopf. Ray sah ihn ärgerlich an. „ Du willst nur nicht zugeben, dass meine Strecke besser ist als deine." – „ So ein Quatsch. Meine ist..." – „ Hört endlich auf zu streiten!" Erschrocken sahen die beiden Streithähne die zornige Jondy an. Die fing an wütend zu reden. „ Während ihr euch gegenseitig bekriegt, kommt Lydecker immer näher! Ihr habt jetzt zwanzig Minuten lang euch Beleidigungen und dämliche Kommentare an den Kopf geworfen, statt den besten Weg zu suchen. Durch euren bescheuerten Streit, sind wir überhaupt in dieser Lage. Wenn ihr zwei in fünf Minuten keinen Weg gefunden habt, schleppe ich euch persönlich nach Manticore zurück. Und das ist mein verdammter Ernst. Also, haltet endlich die Klappe!" Verärgert ging Jondy zurück zu dem Computer und ignorierte die beiden X5. Die waren nach der Strafpredigt sehr klein und versuchten so schnell und leise wie möglich die passende Route zu finden. ...

Zack schlich vorsichtig durch den Wald. Er atmete ruhig und gab sich gelassen. Doch Brin, die eine Begabung für Menschenkenntnis hatte, bemerkte seinen glühenden Zorn. „ Was wirst du mit ihnen machen?" – „ Ich habe keine Ahnung. Eins ist sicher, keiner von beiden sollte irgendetwas Neues anstellen. Ansonsten drehe ich durch." Die Asiatin seufzte und versuchte den Anführer etwas zu besänftigen. „ Beruhig du dich erst mal. Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre, wenn du sie mit Gewalt bekämpfst. Egal was du machst, sie werden in der nächsten Zeit weiterstreiten." – „ Sie bringen uns damit in Gefahr." – „ Sie werden sich wieder vertragen, Zack. Lass ihnen Zeit. Es ist nur ein Machtkampf." Brin rannte zu Zack und sah ihn in die Augen. „ Lass sie in Ruhe. Ray und Zane werden sich wieder beruhigen. Das war bei dir und Krit genauso." – „ Das war etwas ganz anderes. Ich..." – „ Nein, Zack. Es war das Gleiche. Und es ist gut ausgegangen. Oder etwa nicht." Bestürzt nickte Zack. Er wusste, dass Brin Recht hatte. Doch sie waren seine Schützlinge. In einem Streit wurde man unachtsam. Unachtsamkeit verleitete zu Fehler. Fehler führte wieder zu Manticore. Und Zack wollte niemals jemanden aus seiner Familie an Manticore verlieren. ...

Lydecker bekam einen Anruf. Er nahm sein Handy und hörte eine dunkle, männliche Stimme. „ Colonel. Wir sind jetzt in Chicago. Haben noch keine Spur." – „ Sie müssen alle Straßen und Wege absuchen. Hören Sie? Diese Kinder sind verdammt schwer zu fangen." – „ Aber, Sir. Es sind doch nur Kinder." – „ Das sagte Ihr Vorgänger auch zu mir. Sie wissen was mit ihm passiert ist?" Ein Zögern, dann die bestürzte Antwort, „ Ja, Sir." – „ 599 und 439 sind gefährlich. Und die anderen X5 werden genauso sein. Sie sollten wirklich gut vorbereitet sein. Das ist kein Fang- das- Kind- Spiel, O´ Neill, das ist eine Fang – gentechnisch – verbesserte – Killermaschinen – Aktion. Schreiben Sie sich das hinter die Ohren. Sonst werden Sie sterben." – „ Ja, Sir." Lydecker schaltete sein Handy aus. Im Geheimen war er sich seit ´09 nicht mehr so sicher. Er wusste, die X5 waren genetisch verbesserte Killermaschinen... und sie waren Kinder. Ängstliche Kinder...

Jondy bemusterte die von Ray und Zane ausgesuchte Route genauer. Sie nickte leicht zufrieden mit den Kopf. „ Die ist perfekt. Seht ihr. Fünfzehn Minuten ohne Streit und schon werdet ihr genial." Zane grinste verlegen. Ray lehnte sich an ihren Stuhl zurück. „ Lob uns lieber, dann, wenn wir in Sicherheit sind. Wir müssten spätestens in einer halben Stunde losfahren. Sonst finden sie uns." Jondy nickte. „ Ray. Hol Syl und Krit. Such anschließend Zack und Brin. Zane, du bereitest mit mir alles vor. Beeilt euch." Die zwei nickten. Ray stürmte aus den Trailer. Das Mädchen fand Syl und Krit sitzend auf der Wiese. Die starrten das Mädchen überrascht an. „ Ist was passiert?" – „ Packt alles zusammen. Es ist bald soweit." Krit runzelte verwundert seine Stirn. Er sprang eilig auf und schrie Ray noch Fragen zu, die bereits einige Meter von ihnen entfernt war. „ Was soll das? Was machst du?" – „ Was wohl! Ich suche Big Boss! Beeilt euch!" Ray rannte weiter. Syl seufzte. „ Wie der große Bruder." Dann verschwanden die zwei in den Trailer. ...

Zack lauschte gespannt. Er hörte ein paar Männerstimmen. Brin konnte sie ebenfalls hören.

„ Seit wann teilen sie sich auf." – „ Wie viele?" – „ Vier oder fünf. Scheint ein Spähtrupp zu sein. Nicht wirklich intelligent, wenn du mich fragst." Zack nickte verächtlich. „ Lydecker war schon besser. Er wird...", plötzlich stockte der Anführer und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf ein Gebüsch, hinter den beiden X5. Brin nickte und schlich hinter Zack. Der lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Seine X5-Augen konnten, wie bei allen anderen, sehr gut in der Dunkelheit sehen. Er starrte gefährlich dem Gestrüpp entgegen. Dort war kaum ein Rascheln zu vernehmen. Es war unerträgliche Spannung in der Umgebung. Und dann griff Zack an. ...

„ Noch zehn Minuten. Sie brauchen zu lange. Vielleicht ist etwas passiert?" Syl und Krit saßen erschöpft auf der Liege. Jondy versuchte sich an ihre Arbeit am Computer zu konzentrieren, doch fiel es ihr schwer. Offensichtlich nervös schritt Zane hin und her. „ Vielleicht haben wir die Zeit falsch eingeschätzt und Lydecker war schon da. Oder Ray ist..." – „ Dacht ich es mir doch?" Krit grinste Zane an. Der stand da und sah verwundert zu seinen Kumpanen. „ Was ist?" Auch Syl wunderte sich. „ Was hast du, Krit?" – „ Du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen, Zane. Deshalb bist du so beunruhigt." – „ Schlechtes Gewissen? Warum sollte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben?" Syl verstand. „ Du bereust den Streit mit Ray. Und jetzt machst du dir sorgen, dass ihr etwas passiert ist." – „ So ein Quatsch. Sie hat mit den Streit angefangen. Nicht ich. Sie sollte ein schlechtes Gewissen haben und nicht..." – „ Du? Also hast du eins." – „ Nein." Krit lachte leise. „ Komm schon. Das kann jeder sehen. Du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen." – „ Nein! Hab i..." – „ Ruhe jetzt!!" Leicht zornig sah Jondy zu den anderen X5, „ Hättet ihr endlich mal die Ehre die Klappe zu halten. Ich muss mich konzentrieren. Und du, Zane, setz dich endlich hin. Sie werden schon rechtzeitig kommen. Heb dir dein schlechtes Gewissen für später auf." Zane brummte ärgerlich und ging nach vorne zu dem Fahrersitz. Krit und Syl mussten sich sehr beherrschen nicht laut loszulachen. Sie ließen es, als Jondy sie mit ihren Wagt- es- ja- nicht – Blick ansah...

**15.05.2015 – 23.56 Uhr**

„ Was machst du den hier? Ich hab dir verboten aus den Trailer zu gehen." Zack ließ Ray´ s Hals ärgerlich los. Das Mädchen konnte endlich wieder ruhig atmen. „ Du hättest mich fast erwürgt, großer Bruder." – „ Hättest du mal die Güte meine Frage zu beantworten, oder ich erwürge dich wirklich." – „ Welche Frage?" Zack war kurz davor über seine ahnungslose Schwester herzufallen. Die wich schon vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück. Brin stellte sich zwischen den zwei X5. „ Zack fragte, was du hier machst." – „ Ich sollte euch suchen und sagen, dass wir bereit sind." – „ Das sagst du erst jetzt?" Zack spannte seine Muskeln. Ray wich leicht ängstlich zurück. „ Ich wollte es sagen. War nur schwierig, als du deine Hände um meinen Hals hattest. Schlag mich nicht, Zack." Der Anführer beruhigte sich etwas. Brin spannte stattdessen sich an. „ Sie kommen." Die Geschwister sahen die Asiatin verwundert an. Zack verstand sofort und sah sich um. Ray, die gekniet war, wollte aufstehen. Auf dem halben Weg zuckte sie plötzlich mit schmerzenden Gesicht zusammen und hielt ihre Hand an ihrer Stirn. „ Au!" Zack sah die Brünette erstaunt an. Brin reagierte sofort. Sie half Ray aufzustehen und bemusterte sie. „ Was hast du?" – „ Ich hab die Gehirnerschütterung vergessen. Verdammt." Zack´ s Ärger verflog sofort. Er lauschte angespannt die Umgebung und ging dann zu seiner Schwester. Mit Sorge im Gesicht redete er mit Brin. „ Sie kommen von Westen. Geh mit Ray sofort zum Trailer. Ich erledige das schnell und komme dann nach." Brin schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Ray wurde immer wackliger an den Beinen. Zack hielt sie behutsam fest und sah dabei immer noch Brin an. „ Bitte, Brin. Ich komm alleine klar. Ray muss so schnell wie möglich versorgt werden.", dann wandte er sich an Ray, „ Kannst du laufen?" – „ Ja... wird schon klappen." – „ Dann lauft so schnell wie es geht. Wenn du nicht mehr kannst, mach eine Pause. Ich will nicht, dass du umkippst. Geht jetzt." Die Mädchen nickten. Brin nahm Ray und beide liefen zurück. Zack pirschte sich vorsichtig nach Westen. Etwa zwei Minuten später hörte er Männerstimmen. „ Ich schwör´ s. Ich habe jemanden gehört. Das müssen sie sicher sein." – „ Ich habe nichts gehört, Patric. Was ist mit euch, Dean und Michael? Habt ihr etwas gehört." – „ Nein." – „ Ich auch nicht." – „ Siehst du Patric. Teil Lydecker mit, dass wir weiter rein gehen." Zack hörte dann Patric' s Stimme, die in einen Funkgerät sprach, „ Hier, Gruppe Delta. Noch niemand gefunden... Ja, Sir. ... Wir gehen nach Osten...Ja, Sir.. ... Ja, Sir, in zwei Stunden Bericht. Habe verstanden... Over." Zack hatte wieder seinen gefährlichen Blick. Das war seine Chance. Wie ein wildes Tier schlich er unbemerkt um seine Beute, bevor er zum tödlichen Angriff überging...

Drei Militärfahrzeuge fuhren die dunkle Landstraße entlang. In dem ersten saß der dunkelhäutige Mann auf den Beifahrersitz. Er hielt ein Funkegerät in der Hand und las Akten:

„ **ZANE" 332680074205, X5-205**

**Day of Birth: 12.02.1998**

**Weight: 1.72-1.75**

**Hair: brown**

**Eyes: brown**

„**Ray" 330417291439, X5-439**

**Day of Birth: 03.01.2000**

**Weight: 1.63-1.67**

**Hair: brown**

Eyes: grey

" Wir suchen X5-205 und X5-439. Wahrscheinlich sind es mehrere. 439 brauchen wir lebend. Habt ihr verstanden? Ich will keine Fehler. Äußerste Vorsicht. Sie sind gefährlich." ...

Syl verarzte Ray, die erschöpft wieder auf der Liege lag. „ Wie viel Zeit hat Zack noch?", Ray´ s Stimme klang beunruhigt. Sie war müde. Jondy seufzte. „ Noch zwei Minuten. Wir sind jetzt schon über der Zeit." – „ Tut mir leid. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich." Brin schüttelte den Kopf. „ Er hat gesagt, wir sollen gehen, Ray. Aber du kennst Zack. Gleich wird er reinkommen und Befehle geben." Genau aufs Wort wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und eine jugendliche Männerstimme meldete sich zu Wort. „ Zane, fahr los. Wo sind Ray und Brin?" Die sechs X5 lächelten, als sie Zack sahen. Der verstand gar nicht warum. „ Was ist? Macht euch an die Arbeit." – „ Ja, Sir!" ...

**16.05.2015 – 02.34**

Ein Soldat trat zu O´ Neill. Der runzelte die Stirn. „ Bericht, Soldat?" – „ Wir haben Gruppe Delta gefunden, Sir. Zwei sind verletzt, drei tot." – „Was ist mit dem sechsten." – „ Traumatisiert, Sir. Er spricht kein Wort mehr." O´ Neill nickte nachdenklich. Der Soldat regte sich. „ Eine Frage, Sir." – „ Sprechen Sie." – „ War das einer von diesen X5? Die anderen sind beunruhigt. Sie wollen sich zurückziehen." – „ Niemand geht ohne meine Erlaubnis. Für welches Gebiet war Gruppe Delta verantwortlich?" – „ Sie wurden für den „ Camping Palace." Eingeteilt, Sir. Ungefähr 14 Kilometer SSW. Sollen wir wieder hin?" O´ Neill nickte. „ Diese Kinder sind gefährlich und intelligent. Sie werden wohl schon auf der Flucht sein. Alle Fluchtwege müssen gesperrt werden. Alle Truppen müssen mobilisiert werden... Wegtreten, Soldat!" Der Soldat salutierte und ging. O´ Neill holte sein Handy aus der Tasche.

„ Colonel Lydecker? Hier, O´ Neill... Wir wissen, wo sie sich befinden könnten... Sie haben unsere Leute angegriffen...Wir werden sie in die Enge treiben. ...Ja, Sir... 599?... Verstanden, Sir." O´ Neill legte auf und ging zu einem der Militärfahrzeuge. Er nahm das Funkgerät. „ An alle Truppen. Versperrt den X5 die Fluchtwege. Ausnahmslos alle. Gebt auf den Anführer, X5-599, Acht. Wenn nötig, ist er zu eliminieren. Verstanden? Eliminieren."...

Zack, der auf den Beifahrersitz saß, sah fragend zu Zane. „ Soll ich dich ablösen?" – „ Nein... nein, es geht schon." – „ Bist du sicher? Du siehst ziemlich müde aus." – „ Ich sagte, dass es geht, Zack. Hör auf zu nerven." Zack runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. „ Hör du auf so schroff zu sein. Ist das klar?" Zane sah konzentriert auf die dunkle Straße, während er antwortete. „ Sorry, Mann. Vielleicht bin ich doch etwas müde." - „ Dann lass mich fahren. Geh schlafen. Ich kann..." – „ Alles O.K. da vorne? Hört sich fast nach einen Streit an." Syl war zu den Jungs geschlichen. Zack sah zu ihr. „ Warum schläfst du nicht." – „ Ich habe schon geschlafen. Zack, Ray geht es nicht besonders gut." – „ Was?", Zack schien sehr besorgt zu sein, „ Was stimmt nicht mit ihr?" – „ Ich glaube es ist die Gehirnerschütterung. Jondy kümmert sich gerade um sie." Zack wollte aufstehen, doch Zane hielt seinen Arm fest. „ Lös mich ab, Zack. Ich werde nach ihr sehen." – „ Nein, ich..." – „ Doch, die Erschütterung war meine Schuld, also werde ich mich um Ray kümmern. Übernimm für mich das Steuer, Syl kann dich ja später ablösen." Zack sah Zane an. In dessen Augen war ein Flehen. „ Na, gut. Wehe du streitest dich mit ihr, Zane. Dann schlag ich dich KO. Ist das klar?" – „ Danke." ...

„ Non, Monsieur…….. Je ne sais pas. Mais il y a deux X5………. 438 et 205……..Nous ils cherchent….. En Chicago…… Oui, Monsieur. Je suis d´ accord……….. Oui, Fegastol.´´ Die alte Frau legte ihr Handy zufrieden auf den Schreibtisch. Ihr Lächeln verriet nichts Gutes. ...

„ Ray? Wie geht es dir?" Zane fühlte ihre Stirn. Ray lächelte mit schmerzenden Gesicht.

„ Kennst du dieses Gefühl, dass dein Kopf jeden Moment explodiert?" – „ Ja." – „ Das hätte ich jetzt gern." Jondy lächelte Ray zu. „ Wenigstens hast du deinen Humor nicht verloren. Du solltest etwas schlafen. Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Krit." – „ Krit schläft immer. Ich kann jetzt nicht." Zane sah dem Mädchen in die Augen. „ Ist es so schlimm?... Hör zu, Ray. ...Ich... es ist meine Schuld. Ich meine deine Gehirnerschütterung. Ich hätte dich nicht angreifen sollen. Das war nicht richtig." – „ So unschuldig bin ich auch nicht. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dich provoziert habe." Jondy schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „ Dann beendet den Streit einfach, ihr zwei." – „ Ist der denn nicht schon beendet?", Ray hob spielerisch die Brauen und sah Zane fragend an, „ Oder streiten wir gerade?" – „ Du weist doch. Wir streiten immer. Aber ich werde mich bemühen es bei einen Streit innerhalb einer Woche zu belassen." – „ Einverstanden. Nächste Woche um diese Zeit streiten wir uns das nächste Mal." Jondy verzog das Gesicht. „ Hey, ihr Komiker. Das ist nicht besonders witzig. Ruh dich jetzt aus, Ray. Das wird dir gut tun." Ray nickte. Zane und Jondy gingen zu den Schlafplätzen. Jondy sah ihren Freund an. „ Es wird schon wieder. Schlaf du auch. Wir sind in Sicherheit." – „ Ich weiß nicht. So schnell gibt Lydecker nicht auf. Und in dem Zustand ist Ray eine leichte Beute. Ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert." – „ Wir werden sie beschützen." Zane und Jondy legten sich hin...

**16.05.2015 – 04.06 Uhr**

O´ Neill hörte Lydecker aus dem Funkgerät genau zu. Lydecker´ s Stimme klang äußerst beunruhigend. „ Wie konnten Sie sie entkommen lassen? Die Suche muss fortgesetzt werden." – „ Aber, Sir. Selbst X5 müssen schlafen. Sie können noch nicht so weit gekommen sein. Wir sollten in der Stadt suchen." – „ Habe ich Sie nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt?" – „ Nein, Sir." – „ Hören Sie gut zu, O´ Neill. Diese Kids sind verdammt intelligent. Sie würden tagsüber in die Stadt fahren. Aber es ist nachts. Da wäre es zu auffällig. Sie werden erst rasten, wenn sie sich in Sicherheit wiegen. Dafür müssen Sie sorgen. Sobald die Kids sich sicher fühlen, greifen Sie an. Die X5 müssen getrennt sein." ...

Die drei Militärfahrzeuge hatten sich getrennt. Der Afroamerikaner schüttelte den Kopf, während er telefonierte. „ Ma´ am. Wir haben noch keine Spur von den X5. Allerdings scheinen wir nicht die einzigen Jäger zu sein. ... Mehrere Militärfahrzeuge wurden erblickt. ... Manticore? ... Der gute alte Deck kann es einfach nicht lassen. Was sollen wir machen? Lydecker stört unser Programm. ... Alle? ... Eliminieren? ... Wiederhole: Lydecker´ s Leute observieren, bis diese das Zielobjekt gefunden haben; sie auslöschen und X5-439 einkassieren... Ja, Ma´ am." Der Dunkelhäutige lächelte gefährlich. ...

Syl, die den Trailer fuhr, wurde ebenfalls langsam müde. Zack, der auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, war inzwischen eingeschlafen. Die anderen ebenfalls. Syl schüttelte leicht verständnislos den Kopf und sprach mit sich selbst. „ Wir sind weit genug. Eine halbe Stunde wird schon gehen." Zehn Minuten fuhr Syl noch weiter, bevor sie den Trailer in einem sicheren Versteck nahe eines Waldes parkte und sich vorsichtig und leise nach hinten schlich. Trotz ihrer Vorsicht wachte Zane auf. „ Was ist los?" – „ Schlaf weiter. Ich mach nur eine kurze Pause." – „ Zack bringt dich um. Das weist du hoffentlich." – „ Der schläft doch selber. Außerdem bringt es nichts, wenn ich gegen einen Baum fahre oder so etwas in der Art." – „ Soll ich..." – „ Du bist doch selber müde. Lass es gut sein. Ich habe meine Uhr gestellt. In ´ ner halben Stunde geht´ s weiter." Leicht erschöpft musste Zane grinsen. „ Du hast doch deine Uhr zerstört." – „ Zack hat sie wieder repariert. Warum lachst du?" – „ Du sagst es. Zack hat sie repariert." Verständnislos schüttelte Syl den Kopf. „ Schlaf weiter." Immer noch grinsend versuchte Zane einzuschlafen. Syl legte sich ebenfalls hin. Sie starrte auf die Decke. Die Blondine hatte leicht traurige Augen. Nun waren sie schon seit über einem Jahr wieder zusammen. Nach der Flucht, im Februar 2009, hatten sich die X5 getrennt. Anfangs war Syl noch ängstlich in die fremde Welt gegangen. Doch sie war immer mit Krit zusammen gewesen. Sie waren zusammen im Waisenhaus in New Orleans gelandet. Sie waren bis 2013 dort gewesen. Anschließend hatte eine nette Familie die zwei adoptiert. Für fast ein Jahr hatte Syl einen Vater, eine Mutter, mit Krit einen Bruder und es gab noch einen Hund Bob. Und dann 2014, kamen sie. Zack, Ray und Zane. Syl hatte von den anderen erfahren. Außer Krit und ihr waren noch elf andere X5 aus Manticore geflüchtet. Zack und Ray waren zusammengeblieben und hatten die anderen gesucht. Zane war mit Seth in New York untergekommen. Kady wurde in San Franzisko erwischt, Jada starb ebenfalls. Brin und Tinga waren in Portland untergekommen. Jondy hatte in Minneapolis gelebt. Wo Ben und Max waren hatte Zack noch nicht herausgefunden. Zack und Ray waren als erstes nach New York gegangen. Zane hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen, Seth wollte in New York bleiben. Als nächstes waren die drei zu ihnen, Syl und Krit, gereist. Syl wollte eigentlich bei ihrer Familie bleiben, doch Zack hatte Recht. Sie hätte die Familie gefährdet. Also sind sie und Krit mit Zack und den anderen mitgegangen. Anschließend waren sie nach Portland gereist, um Brin und Tinga zu holen. Tinga war allerdings verliebt gewesen und ist geblieben. Als letztes waren sie nach Minneapolis gefahren und hatten Jondy geholt. Nun waren sie zu siebt auf der Flucht vor Manticore. Dieses Leben war zwar anstrengend, aber sie hatten auch Spaß zusammen. Jeder von ihnen hatte besondere Fähigkeiten und seltsame Angewohnheiten, die ihre Menschlichkeit bestätigten. Zack war der Anführer. Er war der Stärkste von ihnen und hatte das Sagen. Zack hatte die Kontrolle. Sein großes Problem: Er war eine Niete im Reparieren von elektrischen Geräten. Syl musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte Zack versucht den Toaster zu reparieren. Das Ding ging fast in die Luft. Zane war der Mechaniker und Techniker. Er konnte alle Fahrzeuge reparieren und kannte sich bestens mit Computern aus. Allerdings war er ein leichter Tollpatsch und schaffte es immer in Schwierigkeiten zu gelangen. Nicht selten hatte er eine große Klappe; das war bei Zack nicht sehr beliebt. Brin war die beste Menschenkennerin überhaupt. Sie sorgte immer dafür, dass die anderen sich nicht an die Gurgel gingen. Sie konnte schon jeden Streit lösen. Dafür musste sie jeden Tag mindestens zwei Tassen Kaffee trinken. Sie war zwar nicht koffeinsüchtig; sie wollte es einfach und bestand darauf. Krit. Tja, Krit war wie Zane der Mechaniker. Er schaffte es alles zu reparieren und aneinander zusetzen. Und er löste jede Mathematikaufgabe. Teilweise schneller als der Computer. Krit hatte ein Fabel für alte Fernsehfilme, vor allem Science Fiction entwickelt. Er kannte so gut wie jeden Film auswendig. Woher auch immer. Ray war für die Taktik zuständig. Sie war es die Einbrüche und Fluchtwege organisierte. Sie sorgte immer für finanzielle Sicherheit. In Trickbetrügereien war sie die ungekrönte Königin. Nur legte sich Ray allzu gerne mit Zack und Zane an. Mindestens 80 aller Streitereien fing sie an. Sie hatte wie Zane eine große Klappe. Jondy hielt alle zusammen. Sie sorgte für die Kontrolle und konnte auch barsch sein. Sie war für den Zusammenhalt, die Gleichberechtigung und vor allem die Freundschaft der Gruppe verantwortlich. Jondy war die Jüngste. Sie liebte Süßigkeiten und Schwarztee. Und da war noch sie selber, Syl. Syl war die Waffenspezialistin. Sie liebte Explosionen und kannte jede Waffe auswendig. Syl liebte auch dramatische Auftritte. So sehr, dass sie es manchmal übertreiben konnte. Syl lächelte und schlief langsam und ruhig ein. Diese Truppe war unzertrennlich...

„ Colonel Lydecker. Vor einer dreiviertel Stunde wurde ein dunkler Trailer an der 45th Road entdeckt. Nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Over."...

**16.05.2015 – 04.58 Uhr**

Zack regte sich immer noch müde und blinzelte. Die verschwommenen Schemen gewannen langsam ihre Klarheit. Es dauerte ca. 20 Sekunden, bis der Anführer entsetzt und ärgerlich aufschreckte und anfing zu schreien. „ Wacht auf! Alle!" Zack´ s donnernde Stimme schreckte die anderen X5 auf. Krit sah zu dem Blonden. „ Was ist los? Warum schreist du so?" – „ Wir fahren nicht!" Im Halbschlaf konnte sich Zane keine trockene Bemerkung verkneifen. „ Und für diese Feststellung musstest du uns unbedingt wecken?" Zack wurde wütend. Er ging auf Zane zu und packte dessen Kragen. „ Ich schmeiß dich gleich aus dem Trailer. Halt bloß dein vorlautes Maul!" – „ Zack, lass ihn los.", Syl versuchte den Ältesten wieder zu beruhigen. Der hatte nun ein neues Opfer gefunden. Er fuhr das Mädchen giftig an. „ Warum hast du angehalten?! Du warst für die Fahrt verantwortlich! Du..." – „ Zack!" – „ Was?!" Brin saß neben Ray, die sich kaum regte. „ Wir haben ein Problem." Zack, Zane, Syl und Jondy traten zu der Verletzten. Krit wusste, dass jemand sich um ihr anderes Problem kümmern musste und ging zum Fahrersitz, um Funkgespräche abzuhören. Syl fühlte besorgt Ray´ s Stirn. „ Sie ist ganz heiß." – „ Die Gehirnerschütterung. Sie braucht unbedingt ärztliche Versorgung und Ruhe." – „ Es geht schon." Ray sprach mit großer Anstrengung, jedoch mit Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen, „ Lasst uns weiterfahren, bevor Lydecker kommt." Zack schüttelte den Kopf. „ Wir fahren erst, wenn es dir besser geht." – „ Wir fahren jetzt. Es geht mir gut. Bin nur müde." – „ Hör auf mir zu widersprechen, wir fahren..." – „ Was soll der Streit, Zack? Lass sie in Ruhe." Zornig funkelte der Angesprochene Zane an. „ Du solltest doch dein Maul halten. Das ist doch..." –„ Du hast sie doch angegriffen. Du mit deiner übertriebenen Reaktion. Also mach mich nicht an, Mann." Wütend griff sich Zack Zane und stieß ihn nach hinten. Langsam wurde der Angegriffene ebenfalls zornig. Bevor etwas geschah, stellten sich Syl und Jondy zwischen den Streitenden. Jondy war ebenfalls wütend. „ Hört endlich auf damit. Das ist wohl der falsche Zeitpunkt." Zack war immer noch voller Zorn. „ Geh beiseite. Ich zeige ihm, wer der Boss ist." – „ Zack, beruhig dich!", Brin und Ray betrachteten mit Besorgnis das Geschehen. Brin wollte die Lage beruhigen. „ Zane, hör auf ihn zu provozieren." – „ Leute! Hey, Leute!!", alle sahen zu Krit, „ Sie sind fast bei uns." ...

Lydecker betrachtete die Akten der X5, die damals 2009 geflohen waren. Die Akte des Anführers war aufgeschlagen.

**A.K.A „ Zack"X5-599**

Code: 330417291599

**Age: 12**

**Size: 1.58**

**Hair: blonde**

Lydecker betrachtete die Akte immerzu. Zack war der beste gewesen. Der beste Stratege, der beste im Nahkampf, der beste Schütze. Er war der Älteste seiner Einheit und hatte das Kommando gehabt. Insgeheim war Lydecker von ihm beeindruckt. Zack´ s Eltern wollten nur Kinder ´ züchten. Sie waren mit Zack nicht zufrieden gewesen. Er sollte der Beschützer sein, aber seine Eigenschaften waren nicht ausreichend gewesen, um das Schicksal herauszufordern, hatten sie gesagt. Die Eltern hatten an das Schicksal geglaubt. Aus diesem Grund hatten sie noch auf ein zweites Kind bestanden. Lydecker hatte es noch nie verstanden. Die Eltern hatten doch gewusst, dass sie nie die Kinder sehen durften, warum also noch ein zweites? Trotzdem war der Colonel damit einverstanden gewesen. Zudem war es noch interessant gewesen, das Verhalten von leiblichen Geschwistern aus der X5- Gruppe zu beobachten. Lydecker erinnerte sich noch an die Geburt von Zack´ s leiblicher Schwester

330417291439, X5-439. Sie war so zerbrechlich und doch zäh gewesen. Ray war schon immer am meisten verletzt worden, doch jede Verletzung hatte ihr Immunsystem gestärkt und sie stark gemacht. Eines an Ray machte Lydecker besonderes Kopfzerbrechen. Irgendetwas in ihrer DNS sorgte für ihre perfekte Individualität. Alle Versuche, sie zu klonen oder aus ihrer DNS Nachkommen zu schaffen, scheiterten. Meistens starben die Klone als Embrione. Eines starb direkt nach der Geburt. Ray war einzigartig. Das wusste Lydecker, besser als der X5 selbst. Jeder X5 war auf seine besondere Weise einzigartig, doch drei waren es mehr als die anderen. Max, Zack und Ray. Die drei verband ein Geheimnis. Eines das Lydecker aufzudecken versuchte...

Die sieben X5 saßen am Tisch herum und hielten eine Krisensitzung. Zack hatte seinen üblichen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. „ Was soll das ganze. Lasst uns endlich fahren." Krit schüttelte den Kopf. „ Nein. Sie haben schon die Straßen blockiert. Wir würden sofort entdeckt werden." – „ Verdammt!" Brin sah zu den anderen. „ Wir müssen den Trailer zurücklassen. Und dann in den Wald. So können wir entkommen." Zack schüttelte den Kopf. „ Das ist zu gefährlich. Sie würden den Trailer entdecken." – „ Lieber den Trailer als uns." –

„ Nein." Ray, der es inzwischen wieder etwas besser ging, konterte sofort. „ Hey. Du magst zwar der Anführer sein, aber wir haben wohl auch was zu sagen." – „ Warum musst du mir immer widersprechen?! Es ist eine schlechte Idee." – „ Ist sie nicht. Im Wald haben wir Schutz." Syl schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf. „ Zack hat Recht. Wir können den Trailer nicht zurücklassen." – „ Wir müssen nur..." – „ Stop!", Jondy hatte nun das Wort, „ Stimmen wir ab. Wer ist dafür in den Wald zu gehen und den Trailer zurückzulassen?" Ray, Zane, Jondy, Krit und Brin hoben die Hand. Immer noch säuerlich gab Zack nach, „ Eure Entscheidung. Aber wir müssen alle Akten und den Computer vernichten. Beeilen wir uns." ...

Der dunkelhäutige Mann sprach per Funk. „ Die Manticore- Einheit scheint etwas entdeckt zu haben. Einheiten müssen verfolgt werden. Over." ...

**16.05.2015 – 05.23**

O´ Neill nahm das Telefon und wählte die Nummer. „ Colonel? ... Haben einen schwarzen Trailer entdeckt. In der Nähe eines Waldes. ... Negativ. Alles zerstört. ... Diese Kids sind wirklich schlau. Sie haben die neueste Technik in ihm. ... Die Computer sowie Disketten und CD- Roms wurden zerstört. ... Durch Feuer... Keine Akten oder anderen Papierkram... Sie haben alles zerstört. Es ist unmöglich, aus dem Trailer zu schließen wie viele Zielobjekte vorhanden sind. Schätzungsweise vier bis acht. ... Ja, Sir." O´ Neill sah zu den Umstehenden. „ Wir werden in den Wald gehen. Gruppe Alfa geht nach Osten, Beta nach Süden, Gamma nach Westen. Lager ist hier. Die Zielobjekte müssen lebend gefangen und hier hin gebracht werden. Los geht' s." ...

„ Wo müssen wir hin? Verdammt, wir haben uns verlaufen." Ray sah sich verwirrt um. Sie hatte zwar noch Kopfschmerzen, schaffte es aber mit Zane und Krit mitzuhalten. Die X5 hatten sich in drei Gruppen getrennt. Zane, Krit und Ray sollten nach Osten, Syl und Zack gingen nach Süden und Brin und Jondy gingen nach Westen. Die Freunde wollten sich so schnell wie möglich in der nächsten Stadt – Silent Hill - wieder treffen. Zack würde alle schon wieder finden. Zane sah sich ebenfalls um. „ Hier waren wir schon mal. Ich glaube wir müssen da lang." – „ Da waren wir schon." Ray sah Zane ärgerlich an. Auch Krit wurde langsam nervös. „ Zane, du hast gesagt, dass du weist wohin es geht. Also was ist?" – „ Nun ja. Wir müssen nach Osten. Also... da entlang?" – „ Na toll. Und du willst..." – „ Leise." Krit lauschte in die Morgenröte. Auch die anderen zwei konzentrierten sich. Krit sah sie warnend an. Mit zwei Fingern deutete er in ein Dickicht. Leise und katzenhaft kletterten die drei X5 auf einem Baum. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Etwa zwölf Soldaten standen innerhalb von Sekunden direkt unter ihnen. Krit deutete den anderen zwei anzugreifen. Zane schüttelte den Kopf. Krit wiederholte genervt sein Befehl. Der ältere zeigte auf Ray, die leicht keuchte. Der Schwarzhaarige verstand und deutete dem Mädchen auf dem Baum zu bleiben und zu warten. Die nickte erschöpft. Die Männer auf dem Boden suchten immer noch die Stelle ab. Einer wollte gerade das Funkgerät, das am seinem Gürtel befestigt war, herausholen. „Jetzt." Die beiden männlichen X5 sprangen schlagartig von der Böschung direkt auf die Soldaten zu. Krit erreichte den, mit dem Gerät und trat ihm mit voller Gewalt in die Magengegend. Der schrie vor Schmerz auf und stürzte wimmernd und schwer keuchend zu Boden. Zeitgleich erledigte Zane mit gekonnten Haken zwei der Soldaten, die sofort mit gebrochenem Kiefer leblos auf den nassen Boden stürzten, „Angriff!! Macht! Macht! Sofort Angriff!!" Ein Soldat versuchte seine M60 zu verwenden, doch bevor dies ihm gelang, war schon der braunhaarige X5 zur Stelle, riss ihm die Waffe aus den Händen und setzte den Mann mit einem Kick in dem Nacken außer Gefecht. Es herrschte das reinste Chaos. Die meisten Männer waren zu geschockt, um zu reagieren. Krit erlangte ebenfalls ein Mehrzweckgewehr und beide Jugendlichen fingen an erbarmungslos und kalt zu schießen. Niemand von den Männern durfte überleben. Es war zu gefährlich. Sie beendeten es schnell. Krit und Zane, die durch dem Nahkampf doch etwas mit Blut bespritzt waren, sahen sich mit leicht traurigen Augen um. Sie schienen alle ausgelöscht zu haben. Beide bemerkten nicht, wie sich ein Soldat, der mit umgedrehten, linken Arm auf dem Boden lag, geräuschlos eine Waffe aus seiner Brusttasche herauszog und ohne ein Wort damit auf Zane zielte, der ihm mit Krit den Rücken kehrte, „Ihr verfluchten Monster..." Ray, die das Ganze vom Baum aus beobachtet hatte, sprang nun ebenfalls auf den Waldboden, direkt neben dem Soldaten. Der sah erschrocken zu der X5 auf. „Tut mir leid, Soldat.", bevor der Mann reagieren konnte, brach Ray mit einem Ruck das Genick. Die beiden anderen sahen das Mädchen ernst und besorgt an. „Ray..." -

„Wir müssen weiter." Ray schnappte sich nun ebenfalls ein Gewehr und schritt leicht keuchend voran. Zane sah sich noch einmal mit bedauerten Gesichtsausdruck seine Opfer an. Krit hielt die Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und sah ihn entschlossen an, „Wir mussten es tun." - „Ich weiß... Komm, wir gehen." Zane und Krit folgten nun Ray und ließen die toten Soldaten einfach an der Stelle zurück...

Zack und Syl liefen geduckt durch die hohe Wiese, die einer Landstraße entlang verlief. Sie wussten, dass die nächste Stadt, Silent Hill- eine Kleinstadt – noch vierzehn Meilen entfernt lag. Dort wollten sich alle treffen. Plötzlich war eine Vibration zu spüren. Zack stoppte und riss schlagartig Syl mit auf den feuchten Boden. Er deutete ihr zu schweigen. Sie warteten. Ein Motorgeräusch. Die zwei blonden X5 versteckten sich. Wagten kaum zu atmen. Blieben ruhig. Unsichtbar. Das Geräusch kam näher. Immer näher. Eindeutig Militärfahrzeuge. Zack deutete Syl an, dass ein Konvoit an ihnen vorbei fahren würde. Die Jüngere nickte und regte sich nicht. Sie warteten. Eine Minute, zwei. Die Fahrgeräusche waren inzwischen extrem. Die Vibration erschütterte den ganzen Boden. Die X5 blieben still. Allmählich wurde es ruhiger. Die Motoren verdumpften in die Ferne. Die ganze Umgebung schien sich zu beruhigen. Sie warteten noch drei Minuten in ihrem Versteck. Dann erhob sich der Anführer langsam und vorsichtig. „Sie sind weg. Komm, steh auf." Zack reichte Syl seine Hand zur Hilfe. Die nahm sie entgegen und stand ebenfalls auf. Der ältere sah nach Osten, „Wenigstens tauchen sie nicht in der Stadt auf." - „Zack..." Der Angesprochene drehte sich leicht verwundert zu Syl. Die sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an, „Was wird passieren?" - „Was meinst du?" - „Wie wird es weitergehen. Mit uns. Bleiben wir zusammen?" Zack dachte kurz nach und schüttelte dann vorsichtig den Kopf, „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist zu gefährlich." - „Ich weiß... aber ich will das nicht. Krit und ich.. wir haben alles aufgegeben, um mit euch mitzukommen. Und jetzt sollen wir uns wieder trennen. Das ist doch Scheiße." Zack seufzte. Er verstand Syl gut. Aber wie lange würde das noch gut gehen. Vielleicht mussten sie sich nicht sofort trennen. Aber bald. Er sah, wie dem Mädchen langsam die Tränen kamen, „Syl.", Zack umarmte seine enttäuschte Partnerin, „Es tut mir so leid."...

Brin und Jondy versteckten sich in dem Dickicht. Die bewaffneten Soldaten bemerkten sie nicht. Und das sollte so bleiben. Nach zwei Minuten waren sie weg. Jondy atmete leicht erleichtert auf. „Wie geht es weiter?" - „Vielleicht noch achtzehn Meilen SW." - „Wir sollten uns beeilen."Brin nickte. Hoffentlich würden sie es schaffen, hoffentlich würden sie die anderen wiederfinden. Hoffentlich würden sie überleben. ...

Der Afroamerikaner und drei seiner Leute standen im Wald und betrachteten das Werk von Zane, Krit und Ray. Er lächelte beeindruckt und nahm dann sein Handy in die Hand,

„Ma' am. Gerald hier... Diese Kids sind nicht weit von hier... Wie ich dieses Gemetzel hier sehe, benötigen wir Verstärkung... Sie sollten Marco und Davis nachschicken... Es sind eindeutig mehr als zwei. Und sie sind stärker, als wir dachten... Lydecker' s Truppe ist kein Problem für uns. Die Kids werden das erledigen... Und dann schnappen wir sie uns... Ja, ma' am... In zwanzig Minuten...Wir werden da sein."...

„Alpha! Bitte melden! Team Alpha!", O' Neill stand neben dem Soldaten, der versuchte die Truppe zu erreichen, „Gehen Sie davon aus, dass Alpha verloren ist." - „Sollen wir sie suchen?" - „Negativ." - „Sir?", der Soldat blickte verwundert zu seinem Vorgesetzten. Dessen Blick war entschlossen, „Diese Kids haben oberste Priorität. Nur das ist wichtig. Melden Sie Beta und Gamma, dass oberste Vorsicht geboten ist. Notfalls sind sie zu eliminieren. Und zwar alle."...

**16.05.2015 – 07.42**

Die Straßen von Silent Hill füllten sich langsam von Menschen, die mit genervten Mienen auf dem Weg zu ihrer Arbeit waren, jedenfalls, soweit sie eine hatten. Die Stadt war dreckig, wie überall in den Staaten seit dem Knall. Wenige Fahrzeuge fuhren auf den teilweise zerstörten Straßen. Auch waren keine Cops oder gar Soldaten zu sehen. Krit, Ray und Zane liefen mit wachsamen Augen durch das Zentrum. Die Waffen hatten sie, bevor sie nach Silent Hill kamen, weggeworfen. Nun waren sie unterwegs, um nach ein geeignetes Versteck zu suchen. Ray fiel das Laufen immer schwerer. Ihr Kopf dröhnte ohne Pause. Das Ziehen fing an ihre Sinne zu rauben, „Leute, ich brauch ne Pause. Und zwar dringend." Die Jungs blieben stehen und betrachteten ihre Freundin mit großer Besorgnis, „Wie lange kannst du noch laufen?" -

„Keine Ahnung. Fünf, zehn Minuten vielleicht." Krit sah erst zu Ray, dann zu Zane, „Dann lasst uns schnellstens ein Versteck finden. Hör zu, Ray. Du darfst dir nichts anmerken lassen. Niemand soll auf uns aufmerksam werden. Schaffst du das?" Das Mädchen nickte. Zane sah sich entgeistert um, „Irgendwie ist das doch wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Vielleicht sollten wir auf eines der Dächer steigen. Lydecker wird wohl kaum mit einem Hubschrauber ankreuzen." - „Bist du dir sicher?", der Schwarzhaarige runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn, „Und außerdem muss Ray auch mitklettern. Und das schafft sie nicht." - „Hast du ne bessere Idee?", Zane stellte sich leicht provozierend vor Krit. Der verschränkte die Arme und sah seinen Kumpanen ernst in die Augen, „Ray schafft das nicht." - „Das kannst du nicht wissen." - „Ich werde mich nicht mit dir streiten, Zane." - „Leute.", Ray versuchte sich einzumischen. Die beiden ignorierten sie. Zane hob beschwichtigend die Arme, „Okay. Hab ich auch nicht vor. Aber sag, was du machen würdest." - „Jungs..." - „Weiterlaufen." - „Und Ray?" - „Sie wird durchhalten." - „Ach so. Sie kann ewig weit rum laufen, aber nicht auf ein Dach steigen, oder was." - „ Hey!", die X5 stieß Krit am Arm, sodass ihre Partner endlich auf das Mädchen aufmerksam wurden, „Haltet die Klappe. Ich steh hier. Und am Liebsten würde ich jetzt euch auch so was von anschreien, was aber nun mal nicht geht, da wir unauffällig bleiben müssen. Dreht euch mal um, ihr Idioten." - „Was?" Krit und Zane sahen in die Richtung, auf die Ray deutete. Da stand ein Haus. Es war leer. Ein normaler Mensch würde das nicht sofort erkennen. Es sah aus, wie jedes andere in dieser Gegend. Doch beim näheren Hinblicken konnte man – bzw. gentechnisch verbesserte Menschen – erkennen, dass es seit mindestens drei oder vier Wochen unbewohnt sein musste. Krit nickte, „Gut. Ich denke, da sind wir sicher."...

„Brin! Jondy!" Syl und Zack entdeckten ihre Freundinnen am Stadtrand. Sie hatten sich in einem leerstehenden Schuppen versteckt. Die X5 umarmten sich erleichtert, „Gott sei dank.", Syl betrachtete die zwei Mädchen, „Geht es euch gut? Wo sind die anderen? Habt ihr sie gesehen?" Kopfschütteln. Zack setzte sich erschöpft und besorgt auf einem Strohballen,

„Verdammt. Wir müssen sie finden. Ray ist immer noch verletzt." - „Sie sind einigen von Lydecker' s Leuten begegnet." - „Was?!", Zack schoss hoch und trat wütend und entsetzt vor Jondy, „Woher weist du das?! Wir müssen sie holen!!" - „Zack, bleib ruhig! Es geht ihnen gut!", Brin schritt zwischen Zack und Jondy, „Sie haben sie nicht." - „Ach ja?!" - „Zack!!", Syl legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf Zack' s Arm und betrachtete fragend die anderen beiden. Jondy klärte sie auf, „Wir haben ein Funkgespräch mitbekommen. Gruppe Alpha wurde im Wald gefunden. Keiner hat überlebt. Und von Krit, Zane und Ray war keine Spur. Ich denke, sie sind irgendwo in der Stadt." - „Wir müssen...", Die X5 erstarrten blitzartig. Sie spürten eine bekannte Vibration. Zwar war diese noch weit entfernt, aber es waren ohne Zweifel Militärfahrzeuge. Und noch etwas war da. Etwa siebenhundert Meter entfernt. Zack stand kerzengerade, „Da stimmt was nicht. Bleibt hier und versteckt euch, so gut ihr könnt." Syl verstand nicht ganz, „Was ist mit dir?" - „Ich sehe nach, was da los ist." - „Zack nicht. Bitte." Die Mädchen sahen ihren Anführer bittend an. Der schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf, „Bleibt hier und passt gut aufeinander auf. Ich werde zurückkommen." Dann war er weg...

Lydecker ging unverzüglich an sein Handy, als dieses klingelte, „Lydecker...O' Neill... WAS!!...Alle...Nein... Alpha waren meine Kids... Die anderen wurden nicht von den X5 getötet, den Stil, den Sie beschreiben ist nicht ihrer...Sie quälen ihre Opfer nicht, bevor sie sie töten..Das sind Soldaten, keine Psychopathen...Nein...Mission wird abgebrochen...Dieses Mal." Lydecker legte auf. Eine zornige Träne entwich sein Gesicht. Er würde sie wieder nicht schnappen können. Er hatte keine Männer mehr. Und gleichzeitig hatte der Colonel Angst um seine ' Kinder'. Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas war ebenfalls hinter ihnen her. Etwas das so grausam töten konnte. Lydecker wusste, dass es keiner von den X5 sein konnte. Die Soldaten von Beta und Gamma wurden teilweise aufs Härteste gefoltert. Gliedmaßen wurden abgetrennt, manche wurden enthauptet. Egal wer das gemacht hatte, er hatte sehr viel Spaß dabei. Und seine ' Kids' töteten nur um zu überleben. Kaltblütig, aber schnell. Und vor allem nicht aus Vergnügen. Etwas war hinter den Kids her. Etwas mit dem 599 sogar seine Probleme bekommen würde. Doch wer steckte dahinter? Wer hatte soviel Macht und Kraft? Lydecker wusste nur, dass diese Menschen aus einer Liga kamen, die viel höher als seine eigene war...

Ray lag erschöpft auf den staubigen Kellerboden des verlassenen Hauses. Zane saß bei ihr und strich ihr besorgt über das Haar, „Versuch aufzubleiben. Wir sind hier sicher." Ray nickte still. Krit setzte sich zu den Beiden und sah das Mädchen ebenfalls sorgvoll an, „Wir bleiben erstmal hier. Es wird alles wieder gut." Ray lächelte zaghaft, „Sicher..." - „Die anderen finden uns. Du kennst Zack. Und dann werden wir von hier abhauen und woanders sicher sein. Und dir wird es wieder besser gehen." - „Ich weiß, dass es mir wieder besser gehen wird. So wurden wir gemacht...aber...ich hab Angst." Zane nickte, „...ich...auch." Wortlos griff Krit die Hände seiner Freunde und drückte sie. ' Wir bleiben zusammen'...

Zack saß gut versteckt auf einem Baum. Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete er das Geschehen, das sich etwa dreißig Meter von ihm entfernt abspielte. Dort standen zwei Jeeps, die zu Gerald gehörte. Ein dritter Wagen hielt ebenfalls. Gerald redete gerade mit zwei üblen aussehenden Typen. Beide waren um die 1.95 groß und extrem muskulös. Sie hatten kurzgeschnittene Haare und trugen schwarze Kleider. Zack nutzte seine Fähigkeiten, um die Männer zu belauschen. Gerald schien leicht aufgebracht zu sein, „Die Eliminierung von Lydecker' s Leuten war nicht der Plan. Das hat uns eine Zeitverzögerung erbracht, die in diesem Fall äußerst unangebracht ist." Der bulligere der Beiden sprach mit einer äußerst rauen und gefährlichen Stimme, „Dies diente einzig zur Vorbereitung gegen die Zielgruppe." - „Diese Transgenetischen sind ein komplett anderes Kaliber, Marco. Selbst die Familiar wird seine Probleme damit haben." - „Wenn sie kein Problem mit uns haben,", der andere klang arrogant, „Dieser transgenetischer Abschaum existiert nicht einmal ein halbes Jahrhundert, und diese Subjekte sind noch nicht einmal erwachsen. Wir hingegen sind von Natur aus eine weit überlegene Rasse. Die Familiar existiert seit über tausend Jahren, da werden wir keine Probleme mit diesen Kindern haben." - „Na schön.", Gerald schüttelte leicht ärgerlich den Kopf, „Macht was ihr wollt. Aber wir brauchen die weiblichen X5. Macht mit den männlichen, was ihr wollt. Einen Körper muss jedoch noch intakt sein. Wir brauchen die Anatomie. Und hinterlasst keine Spuren. Manticore soll noch nichts erfahren. Es ist noch nicht soweit." - „Ja, Sir. Und die Zielobjekte sind sicher in der Stadt?" - „Alles andere wurde bereits ausgeschlossen. Wir sind gerade dabei die Grenzen zu sperren. Und nicht einmal X5 werden unbeobachtet fliehen können. Macht euch an die Arbeit. Fegastol." - „Fegastol." Die Männer trennten sich. Zack starrte entsetzt zu seinen neuen Feinden, „Was zur Hölle ist da los."...

**16.05.2015 – 10.12**

Krit und Ray schliefen. Zane hielt dagegen Wache. Er beobachtete das Leben auf den Straßen, das vom Kellerfenster nur spärlich zu erkennen war. Wo blieben die anderen bloß? Zane hoffte auf Rettung. Sie hatten Glück, dass es Ray inzwischen wieder etwas besser ging. Wenigstens darauf konnte man sich verlassen. Zane wünschte sich Sicherheit. Er wollte endlich wieder mit den anderen zusammensein. Doch das war wahrscheinlich wieder vorbei. Zack würde befehlen, dass sie sich wieder trennten. Es war sicherer so. Aber keiner wollte das. Das Jahr, das sie seit der Flucht aus Manticore endlich wieder zusammen waren, war wahrscheinlich das wichtigste in seinem bisherigen Leben. Sie waren eine Familie. Ja. Zane hatte Angst. Und er wusste, dass es Ray, Krit, Jondy, Brin, Syl und auch Zack genauso ging. Angst davor gefangen genommen zu werden. Wieder nach Manticore zu müssen. Angst vor dem Tod. Und vor allem Angst vor der unvermeidlichen Trennung. Ein Jahr. Wenigstens ein Jahr noch, bevor sie sich trennten. Oder zwei, oder drei. Oder nie. Aber mindestens ein Jahr. Zane wünschte sich noch ein Jahr mit seiner Familie. Sogar mit Ray, der Nervensäge in Person. Ein Jahr. Das war alles. Nur ein Jahr...

Brin, Jondy, Syl und Zack gingen hastig und doch unauffällig durch Silent Hill. Sie mussten die anderen finden. Und zwar dringend. Bevor es diese komischen Typen taten. Sie mussten sie finden. Sie mussten...

Alle drei Hubschrauber landeten auf einer der Wiesen und Lydecker und seine Soldaten verließen stürmisch den Flieger. Sie waren schwer bewaffnet und trugen Schutzkleidung. Lydecker sprach zu den fünfzehn Männern, „Hört mir gut zu. Der Feind ist unbekannt, jedoch hinter den X5 her. Sie müssen den Feind ausschalten. Sollte es gehen, fangt die Kinder ein. Diese Fremden dürfen sie auf keinen Fall in die Hände bekommen, weder lebendig noch tot. Es geht um die nationale Sicherheit. Oberste Vorsicht ist geboten." - „Ja, Sir." - „Viel Glück, Soldaten. Ausrücken!" Die Menge verstreute sich in Richtung Silent Hill...

Ray schlug langsam ihre Augen auf. Leicht desorientiert sah sie sich um. Der Keller war schmutzig und kalt. Inzwischen war es etwas heller, da das dumpfe Tageslicht durch den kleinen Fensterspalt schien und matt durch den Raum verlief. Zane stand vor dem Spalt und betrachtete konzentriert das Treiben auf den Straßen. Auch Geräusche von fahrenden Autos und vielen Menschen, die sich unterhielten, durchdrang den Keller. „Zane.." Der Angesprochene blickte zu dem Mädchen, „Du bist wach... Wie geht' s dir?" Ray zuckte die Achseln, „Es geht. Mein Kopf dröhnt nur etwas, aber sonst." - „Das ist gut." - „Schon was von den anderen gehört?" Kopfschütteln seinerseits. Ray stieß Krit leicht an, der neben ihr noch tief und fest schlief, „Krit, wach auf." - „Was ist?", der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte genervt. Ray lächelte verschmitzt, „Dir haben sie wohl das Faultier in den Cocktail gemixt." - „Ha, ha. Sehr witzig. Wie ist die Lage?" Zane trat zu seinen Freunden, „Ruhig. Ich finde, wir sollten die Anderen suchen." Krit nickte zustimmend, „Wenn' s Ray besser geht..." - „Mir geht' s besser." - „...Danke für die Unterbrechung, Ray. Zane hat Recht." Die Brünette stand auf,

„Ja. Suchen wir die Anderen." ...

Marco und Davis schlenderten gelassen und doch militärisch durch die düsteren Straßen von Silent Hill. Sie hielten Ausschau nach den X5. Marco, der bulligere, grunzte ärgerlich auf,

„Verdammte Bälger. Dieses transgenetische Pack muss doch irgendwo sein." - „Bleib ruhig. Du bekommst noch deinen Spaß mit diesem Abschaum." - „Dumm nur, dass wir uns zurückhalten müssen. Hoffentlich sind' s mehr als zwei. Mit dem Rest können wir machen was wir wollen." Davis grinste kaltblütig, „Mal schauen, wie sich wehren. Das wird ein Gemetzel."...

Zack' s Truppe ging hastig durch die inzwischen gefüllten Straßen vom Zentrum der Stadt. Hier waren sie sicher. Kein Mensch, egal von Manticore oder dieser anderen Einheit, würde es hier wagen ein Übergriff zu starten. Zu viel Aufsehen. Zu viele Fragen. Zu viele Zeugen. Doch wo zur Hölle waren bloß die Anderen. Jondy lief neben Zack, die anderen zwei ein paar Meter hinter ihnen, um die Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen abzulenken. Zack wanderte mit den Augen immer wieder unruhig durch die vielen verschiedenen Menschen, um wenigstens ein kleines Anzeichen zu erhaschen. Die Jüngste bemerkte seine Unruhe, „Wir werden sie finden, Zack. Sie wissen, wie man sich durchschlägt." - „Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Du hast diese Typen nicht gesehen, Jondy. Irgendetwas stimmt mit denen nicht." - „Aber wir sind X5. Was wollen zwei Stiere schon gegen uns sieben anrichten?" - „Transgenetischer Abschaum. So haben sie uns genannt.", Zack' s Mimik war grimmiger als sonst, „So viel Arroganz. Und Blutdurst. Das sind eindeutig keine von Lydecker' s Leuten. Die haben sie umgebracht, Jondy. Zum Vergnügen. Und zu zweit gegen mindestens vierundzwanzig." Brin und Syl waren inzwischen näher getreten. Die Asiatin setzte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf, „Eigentlich ist das unmöglich." Zack nickte ernst, „Und deshalb müssen wir sie schnellstens finden. Komme was wolle."...

Lydecker lief mit O' Neill und zwei weiteren Soldaten durch die hässliche Stadt. Unzählige Menschen schlenderten oder hasteten an dem Colonel vorbei, ohne die bewaffnete Truppe überhaupt zu beachten. Irgendwie seltsam. Vor zehn Jahren wäre das alles anders gewesen. Die Menschen wären beim Anblick von schwer bewaffneten Soldaten sofort in Panik geraten und wären zum Teil unsinnig um ihr erbärmliches Leben gerannt. Aber heute. Der elektromagnetische Impuls 09 hatte das Land komplett umgekehrt. Da machten Soldaten auch nichts mehr aus – solange diese nicht aktiv wurde. Lydecker fühlte etwas Ungewöhnliches. Etwas Neues. Angst. Nicht Angst um sein Leben. Nicht Angst davor, Zack und die anderen wieder entkommen zu lassen. Nicht Angst vor möglichen Konsequenzen. Er hatte nicht einmal Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn er und seine Leute diese Typen – die so eiskalte Killer und Bestien waren – sich über dem Weg laufen würden. Nein. Das war alles zweitrangig. Lydecker hatte Angst davor, was den X5 widerfahren würden, wenn diese die Bestien begegnen würden. Immerhin waren es 'seine' Kinder. Und auch wenn er es sich um keinen Preis eingestehen wollte oder durfte, er hatte Angst um jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Sie mussten wieder nach Manticore. Da waren sie sicher. Sicher vor der Welt da draußen...

„Interessant.", Davis grinste zufrieden. Sein Partner runzelte verwundert die Stirn, „Was ist." - „Auf zwölf Uhr. Unsere Welpen." Marco konzentrierte sich und blickte nach vorn. Viele, sehr viele Menschen, liefen durch seinen Blickfeld. Und inmitten. Drei Jugendliche. Sie stachen durch die Masse heraus. Die absolute Mehrheit der Menschen lief zielgerichtet und ohne jeglichen Blickkontakt zu ihrer näheren Umgebung ihren Weg entlang. Sie liefen schnell und gerade. Doch diese Jugendlichen ließen sich Zeit. Sahen sich immer wieder um, beobachten jeden einzelnen Zentimeter im gesamten Umkreis. Schienen nervös zu sein. Zwei männliche Jugendliche. Einer schwarzhaarig, etwa 1.80 groß, dunkle Kleidung. Der andere hatte braune Haare und war etwas kleiner. Dazwischen ein Mädchen. Braune Haare, mittelgroß. Leicht, wenn auch ziemlich unmerklich, unsicher beim Laufen. Und eine erstaunlich große Ähnlichkeit. Die zwei Männer hatten von ihrer Auftraggeberin eine exakte Beschreibung und Bilder von der Aufnahme erhalten. Und sie passten überein. Überein mit diesen Jugendlichen, die nicht einmal zwanzig Meter von ihnen unsicher durch die überfüllte Straße liefen. Marco' s Augen glitzerten gefährlich, „Das wird ein Spaß"...

**16.05.2015 – 10.33**

„Da sind sie.", Brin zeigte auf eine kleine Menschenmasse. Krit, Zane und Ray schlenderten gespielt vergnügt zwischen all den hektischen Personen. Zack atmete merklich auf, „Gott sei Dank...Verdammt!" - „Zack?", Syl bemusterte argwöhnisch ihren Partner, „Was ist los?" - „Sie werden verfolgt." - „Was?" Die Mädchen um Zack konzentrierten sich. Da entdeckten sie sie. Zwei Männer. Sehr groß. Etwa zwei Meter. Statur eines Kleiderschrankes. Kurzgeschorene Haare, grimmige und doch zufriedene Blicke. Und liefen wenige Meter hinter ihren Freunden hinterher, ohne sie für einen Moment außer Achtes zu lassen. Ray, Krit und Zane hatten sie offensichtlich ebenfalls bemerkt. Die X5 konnten erkennen, dass die drei zwar nur so lässig taten, aber dank ihrer Katzengene, war es den anderen vier möglich die Gesichtszüge ihrer Freunde zu deuten. Und diese waren sehr eindeutig. Entsetzt und ängstlich. Ebenfalls redeten sie unmerklich und hektisch miteinander...

„Was sollen wir nur tun?", Ray' s Stimme klang ernsthaft besorgt. Zane machte einen flüchtigen Blick auf die andere Straßenseite, „Die anderen. Seht nicht hin.", der Älteste konnte somit verhindern, dass die anderen zwei ihre Blicke direkt zu Zack und Co. lenkten. Es war sicherer, wenn sie sich unauffällig wie möglich verhielten, „Brin hat gesehen, dass ich sie entdeckt hab." - „Irgendeine Lösung?", Krit sprach leise, „Was jetzt?" Zane konzentrierte sich und blickte unmerklich zu den vier X5. Er schaffte es Zack' s unauffällige Handbefehle zu decodieren, „In der nächsten kleinen Straßenecke biegen wir ein und springen auf ein Dach." - „Das ist Selbstmord.", Ray achtete auf die Vibration unter ihren Füßen, „Wer die auch immer sind – sie fühlen sich sehr terminatormäßig an." - „Ich glaub nicht, dass die acht Meter hoch springen können. Wir müssen sofort springen. Zack und die anderen werden uns auf den Dächern aufgabeln. Es muss unbedingt schnell gehen. Verstanden?" - „Ja." - „Verstanden.", Krit nickte unmerklich. Ray sah ihre Freunde ernst an, „Zane hat Recht. Mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass es ein Fehler wäre, auch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil zu zögern. Die Kerle sind gefährlich. Bloß schnell weg hier." - „Ecke auf zwei Uhr. Dann linkes Haus und weiter zu den Hochhäusern. Dort treffen wir die anderen. Macht euch bereit." Die drei ließen sich enger in die Masse treiben, um so gut wie möglich aus der Sichtweite ihrer Verfolger zu gelangen. Innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde schafften sie es in die nächste, enge Gasse abzubiegen. Sie hatten Glück. Niemand befand sich darin. Zane, Krit und Ray nahmen simultan Anlauf, setzten an und sprangen katzenartig auf das flache Dach eines kleinen Hochhauses. Sie liefen weiter, kletterten und sprangen über Dächer im Glauben, sie hätten ihre Feinde sicher überwunden...

„Los jetzt.", Zack, Syl, Brin und Jondy verschwanden in die gegenüberliegende Gasse. Auch diese war menschenleer. Doch das Haus mit dem geeignetesten Dach beanspruchte außer dem Sprung auch noch eine kleine Kletterpartie. Der Anführer sprang voraus und erreichte im oberen Drittel des Gebäudes ein ablaufendes Rohr und kletterte daran auf das Dach empor. Die anderen folgten ihm. „Weiter."...

„Verfluchte Mistkinder!! Davis!!", Marco stürmte in die Gasse. Doch die führte nirgendswo hin. Und war leer. Diese mistigen drei Bälger hatten sie bemerkt. Davis erreichte nun ebenfalls den Platz, „Sieh an. Diese Transgenetische wollen unbedingt ein Katz und Maus Spiel. Auf welches Dach werden sie wohl gesprungen sein?" Marco betrachtete mit fiesem Gesicht den dreckigen Boden, um nach Spuren zu suchen. Anschließend grinste er zufrieden, „Ihr entkommt uns nicht." Marco setzte an...und sprang mit Leichtigkeit auf das Dach des linken Gebäudes. Davis folgte, „Sie wollen in' s Nobelviertel. Viele Hochhäuser. Gute Verstecke." - „Irrelevant. Wir kriegen sie sowieso. Und dann wird entschieden, welches von diesen männlichen Schmutz, das Glück hat nicht zerstückelt zu werden."...

„Überraschung! Überraschung! Der gute alte Deck." Lydecker erschrak leicht. Doch erkannte er diese Stimme sofort. Er und seine Männer drehten sich schnell um. Sie standen mitten im Zentrum. Unzählige Menschen liefen an ihnen vorbei. Und doch. Da standen fünf Personen. Söldner. Und einen kannte der Colonel sehr gut, „Gerald. Dann steckst du dahinter. Für wen arbeitest du?" Der Afroamerikaner lächelte überlegen, „Das ist egal. Diese Leute stehen weit – sehr weit – über dir. Und sie brauchen diese X5." - „Wofür." - „Nicht wichtig. Ich stehe jetzt vor dir, Deck. So wie in den alten Zeiten in der Militärakademie." Lydecker deutete seine Leute an, Ruhe zu bewahren und trat einen Schritt näher an Gerald, „Was willst du?" -

„Zieh deine Leute zurück, wenn du zum Schluss noch welche übrig haben willst. Überlass diese Transgenetischen uns." - „Wenn nicht." - „Werden nicht nur sie sterben."...

Sie blieben stehen. Sie versteckten sich auf dem höchsten Hochhaus des Viertels. Krit atmete leicht unregelmäßig und musste lächeln. Zane runzelte die Stirn, „Was ist?" - „Wenn man sich vorstellt, dass vor weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden unser größtes Problem euer dummer Streit war." - „Schon recht.", leicht erschöpft setzte sich Ray auf den kalten Dachboden, „Drück' s uns noch rein." - „So hab ich das nicht gemeint, Kleine." - „Na toll.", Zane sah entgeistert in den Himmel. Graue Wolken überdeckten die Sonne. Wenige, kalte und nasse Regentropfen landeten auf dem Dach, „Warum muss es jetzt regnen?" - „Du kennst doch das Sprichwort. Schl..." - „Sag es ja nicht.", Zane stoppte seine Freundin grimmig,

„Jeder weiß, was passiert, wenn...Oh Shit!!" Hastig regten sich die Jugendlichen. Eine starke Vibration regte sich unter ihren Füßen. Das standen sie. Keine zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt. Diese Männer. Diese bulligen, gefährlich aussehenden Männer. Sie waren bei ihnen. Und es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Sie waren bei ihnen. Und grinsten hämisch, „Erwischt."...

Gerald lachte überheblich, „Gott, du hast von nichts eine Ahnung. Was willst du mit diesen Kindern machen? Sie wieder nach Manticore bringen? Sie weiter ausbilden?" - „Das ist das Ziel." - „Manticore ist nichts. Die ganze Geschichte geht weiter. Deine Kids sind nur ein Störfaktor für meine Auftraggeber. Sie hassen Transgenetische." Lydecker blieb still. Die Auftraggeber... Wer konnte das sein? Wer hasste Transgenetische?Gerald grinste, „Während wir hier so schön plaudern, haben sie sie schon geschnappt" - „Sie?" - „Deine Leute standen ihnen im weg. Das hatten sie davon. Und jetzt wird es deinen Kids nicht anders ergehen. Sie sind nur Abfall. Ein Hindernis. Ein Störfaktor in dem großen Plan. Aber keine Angst. Ein Exemplar wird schon überleben. Für die Sache." - „Welche Sache?", Lydecker schien ungerührt. Und sachlich. Aber er musste mehr erfahren. Was ging nur vor? Er kannte Gerald gut. Der Mann würde alles verraten, was er wusste, nur um seine Oberhand zu beweisen. Zu zeigen, dass er durch Wissen Macht erlangt hatte. Lydecker musste alles wissen. Es war wichtig...

„Wer seid ihr!!" Zane hatte sich schützend vor Krit und Ray gestellt und betrachtete die Männer wütend, „Was wollt ihr von uns?!" Der offensichtlich aggressivere der beiden fing an mit einer äußerst gefährlicheren Stimme an zu sprechen, „Übergebt uns das Mädchen." Erschrocken reagierten die Jugendlichen. Krit hielt Ray fest an sich gedrückt. Zane verstärkte seine schützende Haltung. Ray blickte ängstlich zu ihm, „Zane. Pass auf. Sie werden gleich angreifen." - „Ich weiß... Wer seid ihr?! Ihr kriegt sie niemals!!" - „Ruhig, Abschaum! Davis, ihn werde ich zerschmettern. Den anderen lassen wir ganz." Davis grinste böse und betrachtete den braunhaarigen X5, „Hoffentlich bist du zufrieden. Der gute Marco hier wird dich ausnehmen. Er kann unhöfliche Gestalten überhaupt nicht ausstehen. Vor allem die von der künstlichen, billigen Sorte! Nun ja. Wenigstens stirbt der andere schnell. Also wirst du dich nicht umsonst quälen lassen." - „Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", Ray schaffte es, sich von Krit' s Umklammerung zu befreien und schritt vor Zane, „Verschwindet von hier!" - „Ray!", Zane griff ernst den linken Arm seiner Freundin und zog sie hinter sich, „Bleib hinten bei Krit." - „Aber, Zane..." - „Geh." Mit beunruhigtem Gesichtsausdruck gehorchte die Jüngere und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Der braunhaarige sah kalt zu den beiden Männern, „Ihr könnt drohen, wie ihr wollt. Wir sind X5." - „Kleiner Rüde.", Marco zog eine zornige Grimasse,

„Ihr seid nur Dreck! Transgenetischer Müll. Wir sind eine weitaus überlegenere Spezies. Wir sind natürlich. Und jetzt zur Hölle rück das Mädchen raus." - „Niemals!", Zane nahm seine konzentriert seine Kampfposition ein, „Nur über meine Leiche!" Davis grinste fies, „Interessantes Angebot." - „Der gehört mir, Davis!", Marco machte sich ebenfalls bereit,

„Wie du willst. Und ihr...", böse lächelnd setzte der schmächtigere an. Und sprang. Direkt über Marco und Zane. Und landete direkt neben Krit und Ray, „Solltet die Show genießen." Zane reagierte, „Ray! Krit!...Ahh!" Er wurde angegriffen. Der Kleiderschrank war gesprungen. Machte mit seiner Faust einen gewaltigen Haken. Traf Zane' s Gesicht. Der taumelte kurz. Er fühlte sein Blut. Schmeckte es. Das Blut das kurz über seiner linken Augenbraue über sein gesamtes Gesicht strömte. Diese Kraft. Dieser Angriff. Das waren keine normalen Menschen. Dann noch ein Tritt. Direkt in die Rippen. Es knackste lautstark. Zane schrie vor Schmerz und Entsetzen auf. Und keuchte. Er sah seinen gefährlichen Gegenüber geschockt an, „...Wer...zum..Teufel...seid..ihr?" Marco grinste überlegen. „Zane!", Krit und Ray handelten gleichzeitig. Sie sprangen. Direkt auf den Gegner ihres Freundes zu. Doch dann. Die Sprünge wurden gestoppt. Erst ein Tritt nach Ray, die daraufhin blitzartig und mit voller Wucht auf den inzwischen nassen Betonboden stürzte. Dann Krit. Er wurde von Davis direkt in der Luft aufgefangen. Beide landeten gewaltsam. Davis zerrte Krit an seinen Haaren in die Knie. Der düstere Mann stand über den Schwarzhaarigen und hielt ihn mit roher Gewalt an den Boden, „Ich sagte, ihr sollt die Show genießen, ihr Bälger!!" Krit atmete schwer, „Fick dich, du mieses Arschloch." Dann ein harter Faustschlag direkt in das Gesicht des Jugendlichen. Krit blutete aus der Nase. Marco stand inzwischen über Zane, der erschöpft auf den Boden lag, „Ihr habt keine Chance." Zane starrte ihn wütend und an. Und dann.. Marco stürzte schreiend auf den kalten Boden. Ray' s Tritt hatte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Davis hatte das ganze grimmig beobachtet. Krit war noch immer fest in seinen Händen, „Marco! Steh auf...du, Junge.", er zog fester an den Haaren des X5, der vor Schmerzen heftig aufkeuchte, „Sieh dir an, was passiert, wenn man meinen Kumpel wütend macht." Ray hatte sich hastig zu Zane gekniet, „Zane..." - „Ray, pass auf..." Der starke Körper erhob sich langsam wieder. Das Blut an seiner Lippe wurde emotionslos weggewischt. Der Blick eiskalt – zornig und bestialisch. Und dazu dieses Grinsen, „Dann werden sie wohl auf einen weiblichen X5 verzichten müssen."...

**16.05.2015 – 10.46**

Gerald grinste überheblich, „ Deine Kids stören. Sie sind zu vernichten. Sie sind nicht echt. Von Menschen hergestellt. Nicht erwählt. Sandeman hat die Regeln missachtet." Sandeman? Lydecker stockte innerlich. Sandeman. Was hatte er mit dem hier zu tun? Er war der Gründer von Manticore. Der Schöpfer. Was hatte er mit Gerald zu schaffen? Lydecker konzentrierte seine Gedanken, „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht sind sie geschaffen worden. Aber es sind Soldaten. Und egal, wen ihr geschickt habt. Meine Kids werden sie eliminieren." - „Du blöffst.", Gerald betrachtete argwöhnisch und sicher zugleich den Colonel, „Du blöffst, Deck. Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wie diese Kinder drauf sind. Wären sie so gut wie du sagst, hätten sie sich nicht bei diesem Einbuch erwischen lassen. Deine unqualifizierte Leute zu töten ist nicht gerade schwer.", Gerald grinste, „Doch die Männer, die diese Transgenetische jagen – das sind echte Krieger. Sie sind stärker. Schneller. Ohne Moral. Kein Gewissen. Keine Zweifel. Arroganz und Sicherheit sind ihre ständige Begleiter. Deine Kinder sind schon tot. Und du kannst nichts dagegen machen, Deck."...

Zane und Ray wichen mit schmerzender Mimik ein paar Schritte zurück. Der ältere atmete schwer. Die gebrochene Rippe brannte und drückte an seinem belasteten Körper. Sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert. Alles schmerzte. Auch Ray stand etwas wackelig auf den Beinen. Der Sturz. Ihre rechte Schulter war geprellt. Und dann ihr Kopf. Er stach unerbittlich. Und da war dieser Kerl. Etwa drei Meter von ihnen entfernt. Keine Emotionen. Keine Schmerzen. Warum keine Schmerzen? Ray' s Tritt war hart gewesen. Marco' s rechter Arm war leicht bizarr angewinkelt. Gebrochen. Eindeutig. Also, warum hatte dieser Typ keine Schmerzen? Zane und Ray wichen weiter zurück. Ängstlich und verwirrt. Davis hatte Krit immer noch fest im Griff. Auch der litt. Seine Knie rissen langsam auf. Der Schlag in sein Gesicht hatte seine Nase gebrochen. Der X5 starrte verzweifelt zu seinen Freunden, die kurz davor standen, von dem Schrank ernsthaft attackiert zu werden, „Nicht...Verdammt!" Krit nahm seine gesamte Kraft zusammen. Und schlug zu. Mit dem Ellenbogen in das Gesicht seines Peinigers. Überrascht von der Aktion löste Davis seinen gewaltsamen Griff. Krit nutzte die Chance. Noch ein harter Schlag, der den Mann von seinen Füßen riss. Hastig atmend stürmte Krit zu seinen Freunden. Alle drei gaben sich Deckung und nahmen ihre Abwehrhaltung ein. „Ihr widerliche, kleine Ratten!", Davis sprang auf seine Füße. Er und Marco traten mit schnaubenden Grimassen ein paar Meter vor den X5. Marco ließ seine Finger und anschließend seinen Hals gekonnt knacksen, „Die Aufwärmübung ist vorbei. Jetzt machen wir ernst." Krit, Zane und Ray verhärteten mit ernsten Gesichtern ihre Stellung. Sie sahen direkt in die blutlüsternden Augen ihrer Gegner. Jetzt wurde es eng. Sie waren angeschlagen. Sehr angeschlagen. Und diese Monster nicht...

Die alte Frau betrachtete ernst die Bilder auf ihrem Monitor. Sie zeigten die Opfer der drei X5 – Team Alpha. Diese Transgenos. Sie schienen in der Tat ihre Fähigkeiten weiterentwickelt zu haben. Und dies war eine Beleidigung den Familiar gegenüber. Ein persönlicher Angriff, ausgeführt von Sandeman. Seine Genmanipulation als Antwort ihres Volkes. Seit über tausend Jahre arbeiteten die Familiar auf die entgültige Machtübernahme hin. Sie waren auserwählt. Geboren mit besonderen Fähigkeiten. Eine natürliche, höhere Art der menschlichen Spezies. Mächtig wie kein Anderer. Und nun waren sie da. Diese Transgenetische. Keine Natur. Nein, Produkte von Sandeman' s Provokation. Mit den gleichen Kräften wie sie ausgestattet. Vielleicht nicht zu unterschätzen. Die Frau blickte ernst. Ja. Dieser Abschaum war wohl der einzige und absolute Feind der Familiar. Alle Transgenetische mussten ausgerottet werden. Sie mussten ausgerottet werden – ohne Ausnahme. Das war ihr Schicksal...

„Zane! Ray, Krit!" Erlösende Stimmen. Zack und Jondy griffen als erstes an. Der Anführer schlug hart und präzise zu. Zeitgleich trat Jondy gegen das linke Knie gegen ihren Gegner. Davis krachte fluchend auf den steinharten Beton, „Was...", Syl und Brin attackierten den überraschten Marco, der anschließend gegen seinen Partner krachte, der im selben Moment aufstehen wollte. Die X5 nutzten ihre Chance. Zack sah seine Leute auffordernd an, „Schnell weg. Los!" Die anderen folgten auf der Stelle. Noch bevor die Männer weiter reagierten konnten, nahmen die X5 Anlauf und sprangen mehr oder weniger synchron auf das nächstliegende Dach. Und rannten weiter. Marco und Davis reagierten. „VERDAMMTE BÄLGER! IHR ENTKOMMT UNS NICHT!!"...


	2. Chapter 2

Sie rannten. Um ihr Leben. Schnell wie der Wind. Geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier. Sie sprangen mit Leichtigkeit über die Dächer der Stadt. Sie wollten nur eins. Weg. Weg von hier. Weg von diesen Kerlen. Den drei angeschlagenen X5 machten ihre Verletzungen langsam zu schaffen. Sie kamen an ihre Grenzen. Sichtlich fiel es ihnen immer schwerer mit den anderen mitzuhalten. Zane litt als erster. Die gebrochene Rippe. Mit jeder Bewegung, jedem einzelnen Schritt, war sie immer deutlicher in seinem geschwächten Körper zu spüren. Schmerzen. Unerträgliche Schmerzen überkamen ihn. Er versuchte weiterzulaufen. Doch die Schmerzen. Noch ein Sprung auf das nächste, flache Dach eines alten, heruntergekommenen Hotels gelang. Doch bereits im Flug verlor der Zweitälteste der Gruppe seine Kraft. Schaffte es nicht auf seinen Füßen zu landen. Nur auf allen vieren gestützt konnte er gerade noch das Schlimmste vermeiden. Rollte sich vor Schmerzen stöhnend zur Seite. Lag rücklings auf den, vom immer noch andauernden Regen, nassen Boden. Atmete schwer. Die Rippe brannte. Entsetzlich. Die anderen X5 hatten Zane' s Sturz gerade noch bemerkt und stoppten. Zack handelte als erster und stürzte entsetzt zu seinem Freund, „Zane!" - „Rippe... muss dringend eine Pause machen." Auch Ray mit ihrer Erschütterung und Krit mit der gebrochenen Nase keuchten erschöpft. Syl und Brin stützten sie beunruhigt. Jondy wandte sich besorgt an ihre Freunde, „Es geht nicht anders. Wir müssen wieder runter klettern. Und zwar schnellstens." Ray holte tief Luft und betrachtete dann ernst ihre Freunde, „Wir.. dürfen nicht stehen bleiben. Sie...werden...gleich hier sein. Wir müssen Zane beim Klettern helfen." - „Schmerzen...", noch fertig versuchte der Verletzte aufzustehen. Zack und Jondy unterstützten ihn. Zane atmete leicht unregelmäßig, „Lasst uns gehen..." - „Zane, du..." - „Es wird gehen. Schnell jetzt..." Die X5 sahen auf den Boden hinunter. Ungefähr zwanzig Meter nach unten. Sie hatten Glück. Jedes Hotelzimmer hatte Balkone. Mit Gerüsten. Der Anführer stützte Zane, während er sprach, „Brin und Ray zuerst. Dann Syl und Krit. Ich stütze Zane. Du springst mit uns, Jondy. Los!" Ray und Brin starteten. Ein Sprung nach unten. Dann nach etwa sieben Meter ein Griff nach oben. Ray stoppte mit dem Festhalten an einem Gerüst ihren Fall. Brin ebenfalls mit dem benachbarten Balkon. Dann wieder loslassen und eine Landung auf die Balkone in dem dritten Stock. Dann noch ein Sprung und sie waren auf einer schmutzigen, verlassene Straße gelandet. Ohne Zeugen. Trotz der Situation, dass es Tag und inzwischen sehr hell war, hatte sie niemand gesehen. Syl und Krit folgten nach dem selben Prinzip ihre Vorgänger. Dann die letzten drei. Der Verletzte gab sich Mühe. Zack hatte ihn fest im Griff, falls Zane' s Kräfte wieder nachließen, würde dieser wenigstens nicht zwanzig Meter fallen. Sie kamen als letztes auf dem Boden an. Diese gesamte Aktion hatte keine halbe Minute gedauert. Doch sie mussten weiter. Diese Kerle – so wussten sie – waren ganz in ihrer Nähe...

Noch immer konnte Lydecker die Puzzleteile nicht zusammensetzen. Wenigstens konnte man sich darauf verlassen, dass Gerald mit seiner Arroganz alles verriet. Dumme Angewohnheit von ihm. Auch nicht die beste Eigenschaft als Söldner. Um so nützlicher für den Colonel, „Es klingt so, als seien deine Männer auch nicht sehr – wie sagst du - natürlich. Im Gegenteil. Um einen X5 aufzuhalten benötigt man entweder eine große Menge hochausgebildeter Soldaten oder andere Transgenetische. Deine Leute scheinen den letzteren anzugehören." Schlagartig verfinsterte sich Gerald' s Miene, „Wie kannst du es wagen. Sie als welche von eurem künstlichem Mist zu bezeichnen. Nein. Sie sind die Familiar! Eine überragende Spezies. Seit tausend Jahren leben sie schon unter den Normalen, die so einfältig ihre alltäglichen Rituale nachgehen, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an ihr Glück zu verschwenden.", Lydecker runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und betrachtete seinen Gegenüber und dessen Männer genau. Sie sahen auch nicht anders aus als die Manticore- Einheiten. Oder einfache Söldner. Da war nichts von wegen überragende Spezies, „Du bist keiner von diesen Leuten. Deine Männer auch nicht. Also gehörst du auch zu diesen einfältigen Normalos." - „Das mag sein, Deck. Doch mir ist die Ehre zu teil gekommen für sie zu arbeiten. Ich und ein Haufen anderer Auserwählter. Und auch wir werden in Zukunft mit ihren Kräften ausgestattet." - „Nur nicht geboren. Also wie soll das ganze stattfinden? Über Genmanipulation. Und das macht dich auch zum genetischen Freak." - „NEIN!", Gerald' s Augen glitzerten gefährlich. Der Mann rastete beinahe aus, „Keine Manipulation! Wir werden nicht vergleichbar sein mit diesem Müll. Auch wenn sie die Quelle sein werden. Die Quelle der Macht der Krieger der Familiar!!"...

„Da rein.", Zack öffnete wachsam die schwere Stahltür einer verlassenen Fabrik. Die anderen schlichen vorsichtig hindurch, immer mit dem Blick zur umgebenen, matschigen Wiese. Sie hatten es endlich aus Silent Hill geschafft. Waren etwa eine Meile von ihr entfernt. Von diesen Kerlen war seit ihrer Flucht keine Spur mehr. Es schien, als wären die X5 ihnen entkommen. Erstmal sicher. In dieser leerstehenden Fabrik. Sie war nicht besonders groß. In ihr schwebte ein miefiger Geruch von diversen Chemikalien. Überall war Staub. Zentimeter dicker Staub. Auf dem Fließband. Auf Tischen. Auf Regalen aus hartem Blech. Die wenigen und von Schmutz überdeckten Fenster ließen wenig Licht in das veraltete Gebäude scheinen. Die Luft war schlecht, manchmal brannte es sogar leicht in der Lunge. Im Grunde bestand der Betrieb nur aus zwei Räumen. Ein kleines Büro, versteckt zwischen zwei mit verrostetem Werkzeug und diverse Metallstücke überfüllten Regalen. Das schienen sie produziert zu haben. Werkzeug. Ein alter Ofen war übersät mit schwarzen Ruß. Auf dem Boden verstreut lagen Reste von Blechen oder gar Stahl, Kupfer und anderen Metallsorten. Hie und da lagen Glassplitter, die offensichtlich von den zerstörten Röhrenlampen stammen mussten. Alles war chaotisch. Zumindest konnte man sich kurz ausruhen. Die Fabrik lag außerhalb der Stadt, zwar sichtbar, aber wenigstens konnte es hier keine Überraschungangriffe geben. Eigentlich. Die X5 verteilten sich in der kompletten Halle und sahen sich nun doch neugierig um. Zane, der entgültig erschöpft und müde war, legte sich unter Stöhnen auf einen staubigen und beschmutzten Tisch, „Gott, bin ich erledigt."- „Vielleicht gibt' s im Büro einen Verbandskasten.", Brin verschwand in den kleineren Raum. Ray und Syl setzten sich erschöpft zu Zane, der kurz vor dem Einschlafen war. Krit befühlte ärgerlich seine schmerzende und leicht angeschwollene Nase, „So ne Scheiße. Das dauert mindestens zwei Wochen, bis sie geheilt ist. Komplett zertrümmert." - „Hallo, Rippe.", Zane, der immer noch auf den Tisch lag, hob die rechte Hand in die Höhe, um Krit auf sein Leiden aufmerksam zu machen, „Schmerzt wahrscheinlich mehr als deine blöde Nase." - „Idiot." Zack spähte argwöhnisch aus dem nächstliegenden Fenster. Er konnte die Stadt erkennen. Nur aus dieser Richtung war es möglich von Silent Hill in die Fabrik gelangen. Und auf diesem Weg war im Umkreis von ca. 300 Metern keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Zack hielt weiterhin wache, „Wir machen zehn Minuten Pause. Dann geht' s weiter." Große Begeisterung von den anderen. Sie widersprachen jedoch nicht. Ihr Anführer hatte Recht. Sie waren längst nicht sicher. Mit enttäuschtem Gesichtausdruck und leeren Händen kam Brin wieder aus dem Büro heraus, „Gar nichts. Hier gibt es nicht einmal Wasser." - „War klar. So viel Glück haben wir ja nicht." Ray fasste sich an ihrer Stirn. Ihr Kopf pochierte mal wieder, „Das mit der Regeneration hätten sie auch besser machen können." - „Schlag das doch Lydecker vor." - „Toll, dir hätten sie lieber deine Klappe polieren sollen." - „Super, und du..." - „Und schon streiten sie wieder.", Jondy schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Zane hielt sich mit schmerzhafter Mimik die Hand an seiner gebrochenen Rippe, „Das ist nur Ablenkung. Wenn ich an diese Typen denke, wird mir schlecht. Die waren so..." - „Unmenschlich.", Ray' s Gesichtausdruck wurde ernst. Auch Krit nickte und sah zu den anderen, „Ihr hättet sie sehen sollen, ich meine, wir haben uns gewehrt. Richtig gewehrt. Und die... einfach nichts. Ray hat dem einen seinen Arm gebrochen. Und nichts. Nur diese Selbstsicherheit. Das hat mir Angst gemacht." Zane richtete sich langsam auf und schüttelte mit leicht wütendem Blick den Kopf, „Diese Kerle. Die sind anders, als alle, die wir vorher auf dem Hals hatten. Wir hatten keine Chance. Sie waren zu stark." - „Sie haben Lydecker' s Leute erledigt. Und zwar alle – na, ja. Bis auf die, die ihr erwischt habt.", Zack' s Stimme klang ernst, „Ich hab keine Ahnung wer die sind, aber sie wurden geschickt. Um uns zu eliminieren." - „Aber sie wollten Ray lebendig. Und Krit an einem Stück." - „Was?", Syl konnte es nicht fassen, „Wer zur Hölle sind diese Typen?" Nun drehte sich Zack um und wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster zu den anderen X5, „Es ist egal, wer sie sind, sie dürfen uns..." Wie ein Blitz geschah es. Fensterscheiben zerschmetterten. Ein riesiger Körper war in die Fabrik gesprungen. Pakte sich den Anführer, der keine Zeit zum Reagieren hatte. Schleuderte ihn mit seiner ganzen Kraft durch die Halle. Zack landete hart vor Zane und den anderen auf den mit Glassplitter überhäuften Boden. Sein Gesicht war verkratzt. Alle X5 sprangen entsetzt von ihren Plätzen hoch. Starrten sie an. Sie hatten es nicht bemerkt. Wieso hatte keiner von den X5 mit ihren sensiblen Sinnen etwas bemerkt. Sie standen da. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt. Grinsten kaltblütig. Der schmächtigere der beiden verschränkte zufrieden seine Arme, „Siehst du, Marco. Jetzt hast du viel mehr zum Kaputtmachen."...

**16.05.2015 – 11.02**

„Es war schon immer so, Deck.", Gerald hatte nach seinem Ausbruch seine Selbstsicherheit wieder erlangt, „Die Geschichte ist voll von Spezies, die über eine andere dominieren. Menschen richten über Menschen. Menschen töten Menschen. Rassen töten andere Rassen. So war es schon immer. So wird es immer sein. Es wird Zeit, dass jemand die Führung über alles hier übernimmt. Und die Menschheit reduziert. Das ist das Schicksal der Familiar. Sie sind dafür bestimmt. Erwählt über alles zu herrschen. Die Macht zu übernehmen. Von Geburt an bestimmt. Von Geburt an mit Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, die sogar die deiner Transgenetischen bei weitem übertrifft. Als ein Normaler ist es eine Ehre in ihren Diensten zu stehen. Auf ihrer Seite zu stehen. Ein Stück von ihrem Kuchen erhalten. Das ist Macht. Diene den Mächtigen, töte die Schwachen." - „ Sie sind nicht schwach.", Lydecker' s Stimme blieb ruhig, „Diese Familiar haben Angst vor meinen Kids. Deshalb lassen sie sie exekutieren. Und das Mädchen brauchen sie nicht für euch. Auch nicht den Körper eines männlichen X5. Sie wollen sie analysieren. Ihre Feinde kennenlernen. Sie haben Angst vor Transgenetische. Denn das sind wahre Gegner. Und du liegst falsch, Gerald. Ich kenne meine Kids. Sie werden überleben. Sie werden deine Leute töten. Denn dafür wurden sie geschaffen. Zum Töten."...

Zack hatte sich mit zornigem Gesicht vor seine Freunde gestellt und betrachtete ernst seine Feine. Die anderen nahmen ebenfalls ihre Kampfstellung ein. Auch die beiden Männer hielten sich bösartig grinsend bereit. Schweigen. Keiner bewegte sich. Starrten sich nur an. Blieben regungslos. Dann begann er. Der Kampf um das Überleben. Marco und Davis sprangen. Sprangen auf die X5 zu. Die verteilten sich. Die Feinde wurden umkreist. Zane, Brin und Jondy gegen Davis. Zack, Ray, Krit und Syl gegen Marco, der weitaus gefährlicher als sein Partner war. Sie attackierten ihn. Erst Ray und Syl. Versuchten Haken zu schlagen. Den wesentlich größeren Mann zu erwischen. Der entkam jedem Schlag. Jedem Tritt. Wich ruhig den Mädchen aus. Und konterte. Erst Syl. Mit einem einzigen Fußtritt gegen die Stirn des blonden Mädchens. Die stürzte. Dann Ray. Marco schleuderte sie gegen Krit. Beide landeten hart auf den mit Splitter übersäten Boden. Zeitgleich griff Zack an. Trat voller Härte zu. Erwischte Marco' s rechte Schulter. Der fiel. Und reagierte sofort. Noch im Fall trat der zwei Meter Schrank zurück. Direkt auf Zack' s linken Fußknöchel. Der brach sofort. Zack schrie vor Schmerz auf. Die anderen griffen wieder an. Zane, Brin und Jondy kämpften gegen Davis. Und waren hoffnungslos unterlegen. Vor allem der männliche X5 musste immer wieder harte Schläge einstecken. Hauptsächlich an seinen Rippen. Auch Jondy blutete. An der Stirn. An ihrer Schulter. Brin kniete ebenfalls vor Erschöpfung auf dem harten Boden. Davis grinste überlegen, „So schwach. Das ist alles, was ihr draufhabt?", und griff wieder an...

Ein Klopfen. Die ältere Frau sah erwartungsvoll auf, „Herein." Die Tür öffnete sich. Ein mittelgroßer, etwa dreißigjähriger Mann mit überaus athletischem Körper und dunklen, kurzgeschnittenen Haaren betrat den Raum. Die Frau stand zur Begrüßung auf, „Ames."...

Sie griffen an. Immer wieder. Verzweifelt. Aggressiv. Wurden immer wieder zu Fall gebracht. Sprangen auf und stürzten sich erneut wütend auf Marco. Sie waren zum Teil schwer verletzt. Einige Frakturen. Prellungen. Überall an ihren demolierten Körpern trat Blut aus den unzähligen Platzwunden, Kratzern und Rissen. Auch Marco blutete. Auch er war äußerst verletzt. Doch das störte dem überlegenem Mann nicht. Kein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht. Die Körperhaltung stabil wie zu Beginn. Kein Schweiß. Marco atmete nicht einmal unruhig. Die X5 hatten keine Chance. „Scheiße...", Zack stand mit Müh und Not langsam wieder auf seine Füße auf. Der Bruch an seinem Knöchel verhinderte einen stabilen Stand. Sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert, seine blonden Haare waren vermischt mit klebrigem Rot. Es fiel dem Anführer schwer seine Kampfposition zu halten. Den anderen erging es nicht anders. Zane, Brin und Jondy keuchten vor Anstrengung. Davis setzte an. Noch ein unbarmherziger Schlag gegen den braunhaarigen X5. Der stöhnte vor Schmerz. Noch eine Rippe. Dieser Schlag hatte ihm eine zweite Rippe gebrochen. Schmerzen. Unglaubliche Schmerzen. Am ganzen Körper. Seine Kräfte. Zane verlor mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde immer mehr von seinen Kräften. Er war zu verletzt. Zu schwach. Die Sinne schwanden langsam. Der Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Noch ein halber Schritt zurück. Dann trugen seine Füße Zane nicht mehr. Brin und Jondy fingen den vollkommen erschöpften X5 auf. Und starrten entsetzt zu dem kaum verletzten Davis. Mordlüsterne Augen. Psychopathisches, überhebliches Grinsen. Er trat näher. Ging langsam, aber sicher zu den verwundeten X5. Ein Krachen. Holzsplittern. Warmes Blut tropfte aus der Platzwunde des Hinterkopfes und landete auf dem staubigen Boden der Fabrik. Überrascht von dem Angriff, wandte sich Davis blitzartig um und starrte Ray kalt in ihre vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen, grauen Augen. Von dem Holzbalken, den sie als Waffe verwendet hatte, war nur noch ein etwa zehn Zentimeter langes Stück übrig. Davis grinste arrogant, „Netter Versuch. Schmerz ist nur ein Phantom, das sich kontrollieren lässt. Doch ihr – transgenetischer Pack – habt nicht den nötigen Intellekt dazu." Mit leicht panischem Gesicht wich die X5 wenige Schritte zurück. Davis grinste noch immer, als er auf die Person, die hinter Ray stand, sah. „Ray, pass auf!", Jondy, die mit Brin den fast ohnmächtigen Zane festhielt, schrie erschrocken auf. Schneller als seine Schwester reagierte Zack. Er griff zornig und verzweifelt Marco an. Versuchte die tödliche Schusswaffe aus dessen Händen zu reißen. Überrascht ließ es der Mann beinahe zu. Ein Handgemängel. Nicht lang. Etwa zehn Sekunden. Dann ein Schuss. Kurze Stille. Selbst die Männer hielten inne. Vor Schreck und Schmerz wurde Syl leichenblass. Blut floss schnell aus der Wunde an ihrem rechten Arm. Sie hatte Glück gehabt. Ein Streifschuss. Doch der Schock war groß. „Arschloch!!", instinktiv und zornig griff Krit Marco an. Schlug ihn mit seiner Faust direkt in das breite und harte Gesicht. Marco reagierte nicht. Lächelte nur überlegen. Wie sein Partner. Krit wollte nochmals zuschlagen. Doch Zack hielt ihn ernst auf und zog seinen Freund hinter sich, „Hör auf. Das wollen sie doch." Krit schwieg wütend und starrte weiter Marco an, der nur etwa einen Meter von den beiden Jugendlichen mit seiner Waffe in der Hand entfernt stand und schräg lachte, „Mit denen zwei könnt ihr nicht mehr rechnen.", er deutete auf Zane, der es gerade noch schaffte schwer atmend auf seine Füße zu stehen und auf Syl, die mit blassem Gesicht ihre Wunde zuhielt. Auch Davis grinste. Im Grunde waren die kampffähigen X5 nur noch zu dritt. Einzig Krit, Zack und Ray waren noch bereit. Syl und Zane waren praktisch ausgeschaltet. Brin und Jondy mussten die Verletzten verteidigen. Die zwei männlichen und der weibliche X5 waren von den Männern umkreist. Diese drei waren die einzige Gefahr und mussten zuerst ausgeschaltet werden. Marco sah seinen Partner spielerisch an, während er die Waffe genau auf die X5 hielt, „Wir sollten auf den weiblichen X5 verzichten. Töten wir sie alle." - „Unser Auftag..." - „Es gibt noch mehr von diesen Parasiten. Erledigen wir sie." - „Miese Schweine!", Zack machte sich wieder bereit, „Ihr bekommt keinen von uns." - „Wohl kaum. Seht her. Ich werde mit euch auch ohne dieses Ding fertig.", spielerisch steckte Marco seine Pistole in die Innentasche seiner schwarzen Lederjacke zurück. Ein kurzer Blick. Ray hatte die Innentasche erkennen können. Bzw. dessen Inhalt. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war er sichtbar gewesen. Die Knarre, ein Butterflymesser, eine Schachtel Zigaretten, ein Feuerzeug. Irgendwas davon musste für die X5 nützlich sein. Die Waffen konnte sie nicht stehlen. Zu auffällig. Zack, der neben der X5 stand, nahm wieder etwas erschöpft seine Kampfposition ein. „Wie niedlich. Der große Anführer will unbedingt seine Leute beschützen.", Davis grinste schief, „Alle Achtung. Das ihr solange durchgehalten habt, wundert mich. Seht euch an, Kinder. Ihr seid erledigt." Marco verschränkte überheblich die Arme, „Was könnt ihr schon ausrichten? Der Rest ist ein Spaziergang." - „Verfluchter Bastard!!" Provoziert griff Zack wütend Marco an. Versuchte ihn mit der Faust in dessen Gesicht zu schlagen. Der Mann fing die Faust auf. Er hatte Zack im Griff. Schleuderte den Blonden wieder zurück. Der zog seine Schwester durch die Wucht mit sich. Beide stürzten auf den harten Boden. Zornig sprang Zack wieder blitzschnell auf und attackierte seinen Gegner wie ein Raubtier auf' s Neue an. Auch Krit und Davis mischten sich in den Kampf ein. Brin hatte Syl im Arm, deren stille Tränen in ihre Augen gestiegen waren. Zane betrachtete den Kampf ebenfalls geschockt. Jondy war zu Ray herangesprungen und hatte dem verletzten Mädchen aufgeholfen, „Ray..." - „Wir müssen irgendwas machen..." Da erblickte sie sie. Zwei Kanister, die unter einem alten, staubigen Holztisch standen. Eines war ohne Schraubdeckel. Tatsächlich Benzin. Ein Wunder. Da waren fünf Liter Benzinkanister. Ray' s Augen glitzerten, als ihr eine zündende Idee kam...

**16.05.2015 – 11.26**

Gerald fühlte sich provoziert. Der Colonel und dessen Begleitung standen ihm immer noch gegenüber. Die Straßen waren voll. Voll von Menschen, die die Soldaten und Söldner ignorierten. Gerald wusste, dass sich Lydecker sicher war, mit dem was er sagte. Er hasste diesen Mann. Und die Transgenetischen. Die Familiar war das Beste, was dem Söldner passieren konnte. Und doch. Fehler konnte er sich nicht leisten. Er musste Lydecker Angst machen. Angst vor den Familiar. Das war sein Auftrag. Und dies gelang im Moment nicht einmal ansatzweise. Der Colonel wirkte so unbeeindruckt wie immer. Gerald' s Augen funkelten bösartig, „Auch die Familiar töten. Schon seit ihrer Existenz. Grausam. Mit Begeisterung. Ohne Gewissen. Und sie werden nicht nur deine Kids erledigen. Auch die anderen X5. Überhaupt all diese Transgenos werden exekutiert werden. Und letztendlich wird Manticore vernichtet. Und du auch. Wenn ich dich nicht vorher erledige." Lydecker' s Miene blieb unbeweglich und kalt, „Das bedeutet, dass die Familiar unsere Feinde sind. Nicht heute. Doch bald. Sie wollen Macht. Macht über uns normalen Menschen. Dazu müssen Manticore und dessen Produkte vernichtet werden. Was ist der Zweck dieser Unterweisung, Gerald?" - „Wir brauchen einen Botschafter. Was bringt es, diese Kids zu vernichten, wenn ihr nicht wisst wer und warum. Ihr solltet uns fürchten. Verzweifeln. Dann macht die Übernahme noch mehr Spaß. Und wir Diener der Familiar werden ihre Krieger sein. Macht, Lydecker. Es geht einzig und allein um Macht." - „Und Arroganz.", Lydecker' s Stimme blieb nach der Rede immer noch ruhig. Seine Augen betrachteten sorglos den dunklen Mann gegenüber, „Deine Leute spielen mit uns. Und ich soll mich fürchten und Panik verbreiten. Das würde zu Fehlern verleiten. Fehlern, die die Geheimhaltung von Manticore gefährden. Sollte Manticore aufgedeckt werden, würde das eine Massenpanik in der gesamten Menschheit auslösen. Eine Panik, die sich gegen alles Transgenetische richtet. Deine Leute wären die Helden. Das ist der Plan. Man würde sie bejubeln, wenn sie meine Kids vernichten. Und die Machtübernahme verliefe schnell und gefahrlos. Deshalb das Ganze. Deshalb musst du mir Angst machen, mit deiner sinnlosen Rede. Deshalb die Jagd nach meinen Kids. Es ist ein Exempel. Gerichtet an alle Transgenetische." Plötzlich ein Schuss. Menschen schrieen. Rannten um ihr Leben. Panik verbreitete sich wie ein tödlicher Virus. Gerald hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Seine Männer waren panisch. Rannten durch die Masse. Ließen ihren Vorgesetzten zurück. Blut floss aus dessen Brust. Ohne auch nur eine Mimik zu ziehen, steckte Lydecker seine Halbautomatik wieder in seine Brusttasche der dunklen, ledernen Jacke zurück. Seine Männer betrachteten unbeeindruckt Gerald, der leichenblass auf den feuchten Straßenpflaster fiel. Lydecker sah den am Sterben liegenden mit einer Art väterlich enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck an, „Wenn du dich deinen Feinden gegenüberstellst, solltest du wenigstens an einer kugelsicheren Weste denken. Keine Angst. Man wird diesen Vorfall schnell wieder vergessen. Die Menschen sind das hier bereits gewohnt. Auf einen Toden mehr oder weniger kommt es nicht darauf an. Mission fehlgeschlagen, Gerald. Meine Kids werden überleben. Und die Botschaft wird lauten: Niemand, und zwar wirklich niemand, legt sich mit Manticore an."...

Krit stürzte schwer blutend auf den dreckigen Fabrikboden. Auch Zack wurde wieder nach hinten gestoßen und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Marco und Davis grinsten kaltblütig. „Wie gesagt. Ihr habt keine Chance." Ein wütender Schrei. Ray stürzte sich zu Marco. Griff sich dessen Lederjacke und zog den überraschten Mann von seinen Füßen. Marco prallte hart gegen seinen Partner und landete anschließend auf den mit Splittern bedeckten Boden. Davis blutete an seiner Stirn. Und startete einen Gegenangriff. Ray reagierte und entwich katzenartig einen Faustschlag, „Greift an!!" Das ließen sich die anderen X5 nicht zweimal sagen. Wie durch einen Zauber fanden sie ihren Kampfgeist wieder. Griffen Davis an. Marco kam seinen Partner zur Hilfe. Einzig Zane und Syl hielten sich aus dem Kampf heraus. Sie würden die anderen nur gefährden. Die kämpften bis auf' s Blut. Mussten immer wieder harte, unbarmherzige Schläge einstecken. Stürzten und griffen immer wieder auf' s Neue an. Gleichzeitig, kurz nacheinander. Ließen Marco und Davis keine Pause. Sie waren den verletzten X5 körperlich überlegen. Doch fanden keine Ruhesekunde. Mussten sich langsam anstrengen. Das Atmen wurde leicht unregelmäßig. Der Zorn stieg. Im Kampf wurden die Männer getrennt. Mussten einzeln immer wieder den Schlägen und Tritten von je zwei oder drei X5 ausweichen und kontern. Ray wurde wieder über die Schulter geworfen und landete zum sechsten oder siebten Mal auf den schmutzigen Boden. Zack und Jondy kämpften weiter gegen den zwei Meter Schrank. Krit und Brin versuchten leicht vergeblich mit Davis klarzukommen. Das war die Chance. Das Kämpfen mit den anderen lenkte die Feinde ab. „Ray..", Syl betrachte irritiert ihre Freundin. „Bleib bei Zane." Ray setzte ihren Plan in die Tat um. Hastete blitzartig zu dem verdreckten Holztisch. Griff sich den offenen Benzinkanister. Und eilte damit zu den Kämpfenden, „Zack! Jondy! Entfernt euch von diesem Dreckskerl!" Marco und die beiden X5 stoppten überrascht ihren Kampf und starrten zu Ray, die auf sie zugerannt kam. Doch die Jugendlichen verstanden und rollten zur Seite. Marco hatte keine Zeit mehr. „Hey!!", Ray holte aus. Und verschüttete die klebrige, übel riechende Flüssigkeit über den verwunderten Mann. Es verteilte sich. Überall auf dem muskulösen Körper. Marco war von Kopf bis Fuß voll von dem ekelerregenden Zeug bedeckt, „Was..?" Alle stockten. Starrten auf dem verblüfften Mann. Der verstand nichts. Ray starrte ihn kalt an. Warf den leeren Kanister in die nächste Ecke, „Man nennt mich auch die Königin der Taschendiebe. Weist du warum?" Irritierter Blick. Marco verstand immer noch nicht. Diese Flüssigkeit. Was war das? Dieser Geruch. Etwas störte. Das war doch...Marco' s Augen starrten entsetzt und überrascht zu dem äußerst angeschlagenen und doch selbstsicheren braunhaarigen Mädchen. Die zog wortlos etwas aus ihrer Jackentasche. Zeigte es dem Mann. Entfachte eine kleine, blitzende Flamme. Geschockt öffnete Marco seine Lederjacke. Betrachtete kurz das Innenleben seiner Brusttasche. Und sah wieder entsetzt zu der X5. Konnte nicht mehr reagieren. Mit eiskaltem Blick warf Ray das Feuerzeug in die Richtung des Mannes. Feuer. Hitze. Das Benzin brannte sofort. Marco ließ einen magenerschütternden Schrei los. Feuer. Hitze. Brennen. Er brannte. Brannte überall. Panik. Marco schrie. Er brannte. Sein Körper brannte. Überall. Seine Jacke klebte bereits an seiner Haut fest. Er brannte. Schmerzen. Unglaubliche Schmerzen. Panik. Und Schmerzen. Der Tod war nahe. Panik. Marco schrie entsetzt. Sein Partner. Davis starrte ihn nur entsetzt an. Davis. „LÖSCH DAS FEUER!! DAVIS!!", Marco stürzte auf seinen Partner zu. Der entwich ihm ängstlich. Entsetzten. Panik. Schmerzen. Feuer. Schmelzende Kleidung. Extreme Schmerzen. Die X5 reagierten nicht. Sahen ihn nur kalt und emotionslos an. Er hatte Schmerzen. Panik. Dann ein Tritt. In das Genick. Marco' s lebloser und noch brennender Körper stürzte auf den staubigen Boden. Überall Feuer. Es fing an zu brennen. Die Halle fing an zu brennen. Hitze. Staub. Ruß. Panik. Davis konnte kaum atmen. Er hatte Panik. Und wurde umkreist. Vor ihm stand regungslos Zack, der zuvor Marco mit seinem Tritt von dessen Leiden erlöst und zugleich getötet hatte. Hinter dem Mann stand Syl. Links Jondy. Rechts Brin. Dazwischen Krit. Ray stand neben Zane ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt. Dann ein Tritt in die pochende Brust des Mannes. Zack hatte zugeschlagen. Davis atmete entsetzt. Versuchte seinen Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Dann noch ein Schlag. Diesmal von Jondy. Ein zweiter von Brin. Davis keuchte vor Anstrengung und Schmerzen. Ein Tritt von Syl. Direkt auf den linken Arm. Der brach lautstark. Davis schrie. Panik. Kein Entkommen. Er war umgeben von Transgenetischen, die ihn nur wort – und emotionslos anstarrten. „Wie...kann..das..sein?" Feuer. Dunkler Rauch vermischte sich mit der stickigen Luft. Hitze. Überall Feuer. Ein Schlag. Direkt in das Gesicht des Mannes. Warmes Blut spritzte aus dem gebrochenen Nasenbein. Krit hatte einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Stöhnen. Schmerz. Ein letzter Tritt, der dem entsetzten Mann drei Rippen brach. Zane keuchte vor Anstrengung. Wurde von der kalt drein blickenden Ray gestützt. Keine Kraft mehr. Erschöpft ließ sich Davis auf seine Knie fallen. Rauch. Hitze. Feuer. Schmerz. Panik. Verzweiflung. Nie gekannte humane Gefühle. Angst. Marco' s Leiche war vollkommen verbrannt. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch durchdrang die beißende Luft. Überall Hitze und Feuer. Davis kniete ängstlich auf den Boden. So schnell. Gerade waren die zwei Männer kurz vor ihrem Ziel. Nun war Marco tot. Tod. Ja, der Tod war für diese Transgenetische gedacht. Und jetzt. Davis kniete. Von den Jugendlichen umgeben. Zack stand vor ihm. Rührte sich nicht. Starrte ihn nur hasserfüllt an. Mit einer verrosteten, spitzen Eisenstange in der rechten Hand. Davis keuchte, „Sie werden euch jagen. Euch finden, transgenetischer Abschaum. Euch töten." - „Nein. Wir werden sie töten. ICH werde sie töten. Ihr. Ihr habt uns angegriffen. Uns verletzt. Wolltet uns töten. Niemand bedroht meine Familie. Niemand!" Mit diesen Worten handelte Zack schnell. Stach mit voller Kraft zu. Bohrte die Stange in die Kehle seines Feindes. Zog sie wieder heraus. Blut. Eine Lache bildete sich schnell. Blut. Feuer. Davis starb sofort. Seine Leiche regungslos. Überall Feuer. Ruß und Rauch. Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch. Geruch von Blut. Viel Blut. Tod. Sie hatten es geschafft. Die Gefahr war tot. Überall Feuer und Tod. Inmitten die sieben Jugendlichen, mit ernsten Gesichtern. Eben waren sie keine Jugendlichen gewesen. Keine Kinder. Keine Menschen. Sie waren das, wofür sie geschaffen wurden. Soldaten. Jäger. Bestien...

**16.05.2015-22.45Uhr**

Los Angeles. Eine dunkelhaarige, etwa fünfzehn Jahre alte Schönheit saß in einem heruntergekommenen Café und trank gelangweilt einen Latte. Im Hintergrund liefen die Nachrichten. „Heute Vormittag etwa gegen zwölf Uhr mittags ereignete sich in Silent Hill ein dramatischer Unfall. Eine alte Fabrik verbrannte und brachte zwei Opfer mit sich. Die Opfer konnten nicht identifiziert werden. Die Polizei geht von einer durch Unvorsichtigkeit der Opfer ausgelösten Explosion als Ursache des Feuers aus. Das einstige Wahrzeichen der Kleinstadt konnte nicht gerettet werden. Die Ermittlungen werden voraussichtlich bis Mittwoch an..." Max hörte den Bericht nur halbherzig zu. Heute Nacht hatte sie zum ersten Mal ihr großes Ding am Laufen, seit sie Mitglied des Chinese Clans war. Während das Mädchen sein Getränk genussvoll zu sich nahm, dachte sie wieder an ihre Geschwister. Wie viele waren entkommen? Wenn ja, erging es ihnen genauso wie ihr? Max hatte Hoffnung. Hoffnung ihre Familie irgendwann wiederzufinden. Und dies würde sie nie aufgeben. Niemals...

Lydecker betrat mit ärgerliche Miene den düsteren Raum. Eine blonde, mittelgroße Frau saß an ihrem unverzierten, kaltem Schreibtisch und betrachtete den Colonel mit einem gespielten Lächeln, „Sie haben ihre Kids mal wieder entkommen lassen, Deck. Und zudem Müll auf den Straßen dieser Stadt hinterlassen." - „Wer sind die Familiar? Was hat Sandeman mit allem hier zu schaffen?" - „Dieser Gerald hat nur Dummes geredet. Er war verwirrt. Und diese Familiar, wie sie sagen, ist nur eine Sekte. Mehr nicht." - „Mehr nicht..", Lydecker runzelte irritiert die Stirn, „Diese Leute haben meine Männer getötet. Aus den Resten in dieser Fabrik, lässt sich schließen, dass die X5 große Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen hatten. 599 ist nicht gerade als der Schwächste der X Serie bekannt. Ebenfalls die anderen. Und doch hatten sie Probleme. Also ist das hier mehr als nur eine gewöhnliche Sekte." Die Blonde – Renfro – seufzte nur desinteressiert und blickte Lydecker bestimmt an, „Diese Sache war einmalig. Alles, was sie gehört und gesehen haben. Das wird nicht nochmal passieren. Soviel kann ich sagen. Und das bleibt unter uns. Sie gehen ihre verdammte Arbeit nach und finden die X5. Das allein ist relevant. Die Familiar existieren nicht für Manticore. Und das ist ein Befehl."...

Ames White setzte sich gelassen auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl und betrachtete Fotos, auf denen die Resultate des Brandes in der Fabrik zu erkennen waren. Die alte Frau beobachtete den Mann ernst, „Marco und Davis haben versagt. Gerald wurde von Donald Lydecker vernichtet. Aber es waren nicht nur die Fehler unserer Männer.", die Frau zog weitere Bilder aus ihrem Schreibtisch heraus und gab sie White. Darauf waren Ray und Zane bei ihrem Einbruch zu erkennen, „Diese X5 sind gefährlich. Wir haben nur Bilder von diesen beiden Subjekten. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind noch nicht vollkommen ausgereift. Und ihnen fehlen zehn Jahre Ausbildung. Trotzdem gelang es ihnen unsere Leute auszuschalten. Wir haben sie unterschätzt. Unsere Leute müssen sich einer neuen, weitaus spezielleren Ausbildung unterziehen. Sie muss sich diesen Objekten anpassen. Und wir brauchen Informationen. Und da kommen sie ins Spiel, Ames." Der Angesprochene sah leicht erstaunt auf. Die Frau sprach mit bestimmter Stimme weiter, „Nutzen Sie ihren Status als Beamter der Regierung. Es wird eine Zeit kommen, in der Manticore versagt, oder von einem dieser X5 vernichtet wird. Die vereinigten Staaten werden anschließend gezwungen sein zu handeln. Und alle Transgenetischen müssen gefangen genommen werden. Diese Aufgabe werden Sie übernehmen, Ames. So wird es uns möglich sein, mehr über diese Abnormitäten zu erfahren. Doch bis es soweit ist, muss die Familiar ihre Aktivitäten, was diesen Transgenetischen betrifft, einstellen. Das wird die neue Aufgabe sein...Fegastol."...

Sie hatten fast die mexikanische Grenze erreicht. Es war dunkel und die Landstraße einsam. Der alte, große Toyota schaffte es, sich beinahe geräuschlos fortzubewegen. Die hinteren Sitze waren entfernt worden. Genügend Platz für die verwundeten X5, sich zu erholen. Brin fuhr den gestohlenen Wagen ohne Licht. Zack saß neben ihr auf dem Beifahrersitz. Die anderen saßen bzw. lagen auf den warmen und zum Teil gemütlichen Boden des Vehikels und schwiegen. Sie hatten Glück gehabt. Keine ihrer Verletzungen beanspruchte einen Besuch in einer medizinischen Einrichtung. Dank ihrer verbesserten Gene würden alle Brüche und Wunden mit der Zeit von selbst heilen. Erschöpfung und Trauer hatte sich unter den Freunden verbreitet. Sie würden nach Mexiko fahren. Dort eine Weile bleiben, bis erstmals Gras über die ganze Sache gewachsen war. Doch schon bald würden sie sich trennen müssen. Das war sicher. Ja. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Sie mussten sich trennen. Sich verstecken. Versuchen zu überleben. Immer einen Blick über die Schulter werfen. Sich nirgendswo fest einrichten. Keine festen Bindungen eingehen. Angst würde ihr ständiger Begleiter sein. Angst, Verzweiflung und Wut. Diese Gelassenheit, die sie zum Teil in diesem Jahr, in dem sie als Familie durch das ganze kaputte Land gefahren waren, erfahren hatte, gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Spaß und Vergnügen. Sicherheit. Leben. All das würde ihnen nicht auf Dauer gewährt sein. Nein. Einzig Angst. Das würde ihnen stets bleiben. Und doch. Auch Hoffnung. Jetzt waren sie zusammen. Und dieses Jahr. Dieses wertvolle Jahr, das konnte ihnen niemand mehr nehmen. Ihre Erinnerung. Ihren Zusammenhalt. Sogar die Streitereien. Die Zeiten, in der sie sich auch auf die Nerven gegangen waren. Ihre Eigenheiten. Ihre Schwächen. Zack' s katastrophaler Umgang beim Reparieren von Geräten. Brin' s gespielte Kaffeesucht. Krit' s Fabel für Sience Fiction. Ray' s ständige Streitereien mit ihren großen Brüdern. Jondy' s Süßigkeiteneskapaden, Zane' s große Klappe, Syl' s Verlangen irgendetwas in die Luft zu sprengen. All das konnte ihnen nicht genommen werden. Ihren Spaß. Ihre Liebe zueinander. Ihre Hoffnung. All das, was die X5 zu Menschen machten. Niemand konnte das aus ihren Herzen nehmen. Nicht Manticore. Nicht Lydecker. Keine Marcos oder Davis auf der Welt. Das würde bleiben. Für immer. Für immer...


End file.
